Vampire of Prophecy
by Shawn129
Summary: After the 4 Shinobi War, Naruto awoke in Kami's Court, to learn that he was banned from the afterlife because of his status as the child of prophecy, being turned into a true vampire by the gods, Naruto seeks only his happiness. Naruto x Bonnie x Katherine x ? x ?
1. Pilot

I own Nothing

When Naruto got his power from Hagoromo, he discovered that not only could he heal people, he could also use it to take a person's life.

Not trusting Sasuke, Naruto surprised everyone by grabbing onto him and stripping him of the power given to him by Hagoromo, leaving him without his Sharingan, and Rinnegan.

Not long after Sasuke died. Kakashi, and Sakura then turned on him attempting to kill him, but they were easily dealt with. Before he turned his attention to Kaguya, who revealed herself as Kami's mortal aspect, as it turned out Hagoromo and his brother betrayed her, and turned her into the Juubi's, and stole her chakra and gave to the entire world, so Naruto placed his hand on the world tree absorbing all the power and knowledge of the people caught in the Infinite Tsukiyomi, ending the Shinobi Era.

Story Start

For 2025 years I've walked this giant ball of dirt known as earth, banned from the afterlife by Kami, turned into an undead being with the need to drink blood, in the countless centuries I've lead many lives, as an assassin, a medic, a nobleman, a musician, and countless more.

In 1992 I was again rewarded for my ability to persevere, that the gods gave my parents Minato, and Kushina, a second chance, with me being turned into a baby, and my memories, and all my abilities sealed until my parents death.

We moved to a small-town in Virginia, known as Mystic Falls. As a family that owned a billion dollar company looking for a quiet home. I grew up happy.

Then in 2008 tragedy struck, a member of an organization called Augustine, had tried to recruit my father, but he refused so they sent an assassin to kill us. On are way back from Paris, the assassin had attempted to kill us onboard our private jet, but we managed to subdue him, but not as good as we thought.

He managed to shoot our pilot, and the autopilot system, causing the plan to go down, my mother and father in there final moments crawled to me and released the seals giving me back my vampire abilities, my chakra, and my memories.

What they didn't account for was the fact that I've went nearly 17 years without drinking blood, I found my way into a small-town in Georgia before I slaughtered each and every person there only letting the pregnant women, mothers and their children go, compelling them to forget about everything.

For a year I stumbled from place to place gathering info on Augustine when I ran into the mother of my daughter Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova.

She helped me readjust, while we also rekindled our relationship with each other, before going our separate ways as she needed to plan on how to get her freedom from the stepson of an old friend of mine Niklaus Mikaelson.

It's 2009 now, and I've decided to return to Mystic Falls, but it would seem that two other vampires have also returned home.

I am Naruto Uzumaki, son, father, friend, lover, hero, killer, husband, and vampire.

Present Day

Mystic Falls

Woods/Road

An SUV drove down the road as a couple spoke "An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." the man said

"He wasn't that bad." the woman replied looking at her boyfriend

"He sounded like James Blunt." the man retorted

"What's wrong with that?" the woman asked

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." the man said

"So why did you come?" the woman asked

The man took his eyes off the road, and looked to his girlfriend "Because I love you." he replied

The woman grinned "Nicely done." as the SUV drove forward it suddenly became foggy "What's with all the fog?" the woman asked

"It'll clear in a second." the man said as they drove out of the fog the woman noticed a man standing in the middle of the road as the fog cleared

"Watch out!" she screamed but to late, the man was then hit by the SUV smashing the windshield as the SUV spun out of control before it stopped, the couple panted

The man looked back to see the man lying in the road before he turned to his girlfriend and asked "Are you ok?" he asked

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!" the woman said bursting out in tears

"Call for help." the man said before he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his SUV, and jogged over to the man lying in the road while his girlfriend was on the phone

"Come on, come on!" she said

"Please be alive!" the man pleaded to himself, before he kneeled down beside the man, and saw the man had on a ring, taking the ring in his hand "Oh, my god." the man whispered

The man that was lying in the street suddenly sat up, and grabbed the other man by his neck and got up and stood behind him, before he bit him on the neck. The woman not knowing what just happened to her boyfriend, got out of the car after taking a deep breath "There's no signal!" she said before she realized that her boyfriend was gone "Darren! Darren?" she called out, before she jumped frightened as something heavy was dropped on the hood of the SUV, turning around she saw it was her boyfriend Darren. When she saw the large wound on his neck, she screamed in horror before she turned around and started running only to be tackled from behind and dragged up into a tree.

Elsewhere

A man in a red long sleeved v neck, some black jeans, and some black and red Jordan's, walked up the stairs of a Mcmansion ( The Mcmansion is exactly like the Palazzo di Amore.), and pulled out a key, and unlocked the door before he entered, expecting to see his home caked in dust.

Blinking Naruto walked deeper into the house, seeing it clean, before he stopped at a table that had pictures of him, and his parents, and one of him, Bonnie Bennett, Elena, Gilbert, and Caroline Forbes. The three girls were his lovers as his libido was always high, and the three of them helped him, by having sex with him, sometimes all together. Although unknown to them he had other lovers, like Elizabeth Forbes, Miranda Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Carol Lockwood, and Kelly Donavan.

The four of them were inseparable, which some people didn't like, he had trained them in martial arts, attempted to help Elena be more self confident, but she never took to the lessons. Elena loved her comfort zone, she saw the world as black and white, while Bonnie and Caroline saw the grey areas of society.

Placing the pictures down, Naruto walked up the staircase, toward his old room, the walls painted with the Kurama, roaring at the full moon, that had the Juubi's eye depicted. A king sized bed in the middle of the room covered in silk sheets, and a red blanket. Three bookshelves lines up on the opposite wall, one filled with movies, another with books, and another with video games. A 60" plasma sat on the adjourned wall, with his PS4 and Xbox 360. Walking towards his desk Naruto saw letters from Bonnie, Caroline and Elena.

Reading through them, Naruto was surprised to see that Bonnie and Caroline waited for him, while Elena got with Matt Donavan, a person who was more of an acquaintance then a friend. Bonnie, her grams, Miranda, Jenna, Liz, and Caroline have been cleaning the house since he's been gone.

Placing the letters down Naruto sighed, promising himself he'll stay longer then he planned. Leaving his old room Naruto made his way to the master bedroom, to see it was that same, just with newer blankets, and sheets, the color scheme was red and yellow, two colors his parents were known for, a 60" plasma mounted on the wall, bookshelves filled with pictures of the three of them, and their friends, with the exception of Grayson and John Gilbert who both never really got along with his dad.

Making his way downstairs Naruto went into a secret passage way and came to a large room, entering he saw it was a large room, and all the walls were filled with blood packs, with labels on top of the three walls, Animal, Human, and Vampire. Three sources of blood he learned to survive off of, "They must've been stockpiling these since we moved here." Naruto thought taking a blood bag from the human wall, while channeling fire chakra to heat it up to 98.6.

Deciding to turn in for the night, Naruto made his way back to his room, and stripped down to his boxers, before hopping into bed "I'm back in my 12 bathroom, 23 bedroom, mega mansion. I wonder what tomorrow will bring."

Next Day

Salvatore Boarding House

A man stood on the roof of the large boarding house looking at the rising sun, "I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her." He thought before jumping off the roof, easily landing on his feet

Gilbert House

A girl named Elena was sitting on her window seat writing in her diary "Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." she wrote before she got up and finished getting dressed and looked herself in the mirror

Gilbert House, Kitchen

Elena entered the kitchen heading toward the coffee machine her aunt Jenna Sommers was currently looking in the refrigerator "Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said as her little brother Jeremy walked in

"Is there coffee?" he asked

"Your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna said as Jeremy took Elena's coffee "Lunch money?" Jenna asked holding up the money

"I'm good." Elena said as Jeremy took the money

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked placing her things in her purse

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked turning from the counter

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna said checking her watch before untying her hair

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena assured when Jenna left she turned to Jeremy "You ok?" she asked concerned

"Don't start." he said drinking his coffee as he walked away, Elena watched him leave, before she turned around as a news update appeared on the TV behind her 'Missing Persons: Brooke and Darren'

Bonnie's Car

Elena and her best friend Bonnie were driving to school in Bonnie's car "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" Bonnie said to Elena who was smiling before she started to gaze out of the window as they drove by the old cemetery "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie continued before she noticed that Elena was looking out of the car "Elena! Back in the car." she said with a smile

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked while Bonnie just looked ahead "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…" she started

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie finished for her smiling

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me." Elena challenged

Bonnie looked at Elena with a smile "I see…" Bonnie started before something hit the wind shield of her car surprising them, gasping in surprise the car started to spin out of control before Bonnie got control again "What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"It's ok. I'm fine." Elena said

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said looking worried

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said with a sigh

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said as they both smiled at each other before Bonnie drove off, as a crow was on top of a stop sign

Mystic Falls High School

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie said as she and Elena walked to her locker "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech." Bonnie said as a girl wearing an ugly shirt walked by "She looks like a hot ' turning to Elena' can I still say "tranny mess"?" she asked

"No, that's over." Elena said leaning on the locker

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said opening her locker as Elena looked back to Matt Donovan, staring at each other, Elena waves to Matt but he just ignored her and walked off

Sighing Elena turned back to Bonnie who had seen what happened "He hates me."

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Bonnie said as Caroline Forbes approached them.

"Elena. Oh, my god." she said as she hugged Elena, pulling away "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." she said before looking to Bonnie and asking "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena assured

"Really?" asked Caroline

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline said as she hugged Elena again.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena said patting Caroline's back

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Caroline said pulling back from the hug and walking off

"Ok! Bye!" Elena said with a wave, before she turned to Bonnie who was smiling "No comment." she said as they walked away

Outside The High School

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." Jeremy warned putting some pills in Vicki Donovan's hand who took them.

"Hey, Vicki," Tyler Lockwood called walking over "I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads."

"Hey." Vicki said as she hugged Tyler

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Tyler said taking the cigarette that Jeremy was smocking

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy mocked causing Tyler to try to walk closer to him, but Vicki stopped him

"Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother." Vicki said

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." Tyler said before he and Vicki kissed, while Jeremy looked away

Outside the School Office

Bonnie and Elena were walking in the hallway when Bonnie stopped Elena as she looked at Stefan's back as he stood in the office "Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked

"All I see is back." Elena said looking as well

"It's a hot back." Bonnie said

In the School Office

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." the secretary asked

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Stefan said compelling the secretary after he took off his glasses, she looked at him with glazed eyes before looking down at his records again.

"Well, you're right. So it is." she said looking back up to Stefan

Outside the School Office

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said causing Elena to giggle

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked turning to Bonnie

"Pretty much." Answered Bonnie with a nod

"Jeremy, good batch, man." a voice was heard getting Elena's attention, allowing for her to see Jeremy walk into the bathroom

"I'll be right back." she said walking off

"Please be hot." Bonnie whispered still looking into the office

Boys Bathroom

Jeremy was taking eye drops when Elena entered the bathroom, as she walked by a boy came from the stall and jumped out of her way "Whoa! Next down, chick!" he said walking out not bothering to wash his hands

Elena ignoring the boy grabbed Jeremy's face, and looked into his eyes to see if he was high. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." she said letting him go

"No, I'm not." Jeremy lied

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena asked trying to search Jeremy's pockets

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy said struggling to get his sister off of him

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena scoffed before continuing her search

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy asked

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." Elena said, Jeremy not wanting to hear what she had to say tried to leave but she stopped him "No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" she asked before she realized she was in the boys restroom "Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." she said gently

"I don't need this." Jeremy said before leaving

Outside the School Office

Bonnie was still watching Stefan, "Thank you." Stefan said and turned around, when Bonnie saw him she gasped, as he walked passed her

Outside Boys Bathroom

Stefan walked down the hallway as Bonnie followed him, while Caroline watched him as well, as he headed for the bathroom "Uh, pardon me." Stefan said as he bumped into Elena before he looked at the door before turning to her and asking "Um. . .is this the men's room?"

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story…." Elena sputtered before she tried to pass before Stefan made way for her. "Thank you." she said before walking pass, as Stefan turned around and watched her leave, as she looked back at him

History Class

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner said before he continued talking

Elena was in class when she looked back to Stefan who was looking at Mr. Tanner, bored before he felt eyes on him, and he looked over and met eyes with Elena who turned away smiling, Bonnie seeing the exchange sent a text to Elena: HAWT-E. STARING U.

Elena smiled and put her phone away before sitting up as Stefan stared at her, before there was a knock at the door getting everyone's attention.

Tanner walked to the door, and opened it to see Naruto "Sorry I'm late, just have to get familiar with the hallways." Naruto said

"Right, well class just started come in and take a seat." Tanner said

Naruto walked in allowing everyone to see him, causing them to gasp, and mutter amongst each other. Naruto walked down the aisle catching Bonnie's eye as she looked at him in shock, and happiness, tears glistening her eyes, causing him to smile at her, as he looked to Elena who looked at him In shock, and happiness.

Naruto nodded slightly to her, before his eyes focused in on Stefan, and time seemed to slow down as they looked at each other, before Naruto allowed for the veins around his eyes to bulge, causing Stefan's eyes to widen. Smirking Naruto walked past him to the seat in the back.

Later

Free Period

Naruto walked out into the schoolyard, everyone staring at him, before a blond blur tackled him, causing him to take a step back, looking down he saw it was Caroline, causing him to smile.

Looking over he saw Bonnie coming out of the school as well before she looked around before she saw him and he motioned her over toward him.

Moments later found the three of them sitting on the bleachers, "When did you get back?" Bonnie asked

"Yesterday. I read your letters. Thank you both for thinking about me." Naruto said smiling softly

"Of course we would've thought about you. We love you." Caroline said placing her hand on his thigh

"I can't." Naruto said shaking his head

"Can't what?" Bonnie asked

"Do this. I would love for us to pick up where we left off, but there are things you don't know about me. I can't put your life in danger. I know I can't make decisions for you but you have to decide for yourselves." Naruto said compelling them both to see other people if they are confused about their feelings for him.

Later

Elena could be found within the cemetery sitting in front of a gravestone. The gravestone she was in front of read Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert, her parents, as she wrote in her diary

'Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, 'I'm fine, thanks,' at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer, but that's not all that happened, Naruto has returned, I've been avoiding him all day, which is kind of stupid since, he's able to understand Jeremy's and I pain.'

She paused in her writing when she noticed a crow had perched itself upon her parents gravestone and was cawing before it looked toward her "Oh hi bird, that's not creepy or anything." Elena said before she sighed and went back to writing before she noticed fog appearing out of nowhere.

Freaked out she got up and shooed the bird away. When it took flight she sighed in relief before she turned back toward her stuff, only for the crow perched on the statue of another grave to start cawing at her again. Without looking away from the bird Elena quickly reached down and grabbed her bag before she rushed off.

As she made her way out she paused looking over her shoulder in time to make out a silhouette of a person standing behind a tomb. Turning around quickly she ran away from graveyard, but made the mistake of going downhill causing her to tumbled and fall. Elena hurriedly picked herself up, and looked back to see if anyone was following her, before she turned to continue running, but came face to face with Stefan freezing her in her tracks.

"You okay?" Stefan asked

"Were you following me?" asked Elena after sighing

"No actually. I just saw you fall." answered Stefan

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." Elena said

"Visiting. I have family here." Stefan replied

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? ... I'm Elena." Elena ranted before calming down to introduce herself

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have history together." Elena replied

"And English and French." Stefan said with a nod

"Right." Elena said just before Stefan moved raising his arm and pulling a leaf from her hair. Blushing Elena looked down to see his ring, "Nice ring." She complimented

Raising his hand up he looked at it, before looking to Elena "Oh. Um, It's a family ring. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" he asked

"No, no it's just there are rings, and then there's that." Elena said causing Stefan smile as he looked down he caught the smell of blood

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked

"Oh, uh I don't know." Elena said before she moved over to a roch and placed her leg on it, and rolled up her pants leg to see a gash with a large trail of blood leading from it.

Stefan seeing this turned away as his eyes became bloodshot and veins appeared on his face "You should go, take care of that." Stefan said

"It's nothing." replied Elena putting her pants leg back down only to turn and find him gone

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan was in his room, writing about his encounter with Elena at the cemetery "I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her." he wrote

Putting his journal away, Stefan looked up as his nephew Zach entered, with some mail "Thank you, Zach." He said

Giving Stefan a nod Zach turned around, to leave "Hey Zach." Stefan called, stopping Zach

"Yeah?" Zach asked turning toward his distant uncle

"There was this guy named Naruto at,"

"Naruto?!" Zach interrupted with a shout "He's returned." he said with a smile

"You know him?" Stefan asked

"His family, moved here in the 90's, and brought over 25 acres of land across the street, that they built there house on. His father owned the Lamborghini, and Ferrari companies, he was a car fanatic, while his mother owned a weapons corporation. They loved their son more than anything. Their family was very close, until Minato, and Kushina's tragic death, last year."

"How did they die?" Stefan asked thinking that Naruto was the one to kill them

"Every summer they would take a trip, out of the country, sometimes taking other families along. Last summer, an assassin under the guise of a co-pilot boarded their jet, and attacked them, but the three of them were able to subdue him easily, but he somehow got lose, and killed the pilot causing the plane to crash. Naruto survived by his parents protecting him with there bodies." Zach explained "After the funeral, Naruto left, no one has heard from him since."

"I think I know why." Stefan said getting a curious look from Zach "He's a vampire."

"What?" Zach said breathlessly

Mystic Grill

Jeremy entered the grill and walked straight up to Vicki "Hey, Vick." he greeted

"Working." Vicki said blowing him off as she walked away with 2 trays in hand as Jeremy watched her. Vicki headed towards a table where her brother, and Tyler were seated

"Thanks Vick" said Matt looking down at his food

"Do you need another refill?" asked Vicki looking at Tyler

"I'd love one." Said Tyler watching as Vicki smiled before she walked off

Matt who was watching leaned over to Tyler "Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." He said

"Okay, I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler replied with a shrug

"You're such a dick." Matt said shaking his head

"So Uzumaki's back, you think he'll get back with Elena?" Tyler asked

Matt sighed "I don't know man." he said

With Vicki

"Hey what's your deal?" asked Jeremy as soon as Vicki came back over "I mean summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered?"

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." Vicki said causing Jeremy to raise an eyebrow

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy." said Jeremy

"Hey keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother." Vicki hissed

"Yeah and deflowered and deflowered."

"Looked we hooked up a few times during a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler." Vicki said annoyed

"Oh come on! The guys a total douche. He only wants you for your ass." Jeremy retorted

"Yeah, well what do you want me for?" asked Vicki before she pushed past him

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan was on his way out the door, when Zach came up behind him "Where are you going? We have to deal with Naruto." He said

"We will deal with him later, so far he hasn't hurt anyone. Ill see you later." Stefan said before he left

Zach sighed before he went to his room, where he had a syringe filled with vervain on his desk, and a stake from under his pillow

"Forgive me, Minato, Kushina but I have to save your sons soul." Zach said before he left the boarding house.

With Caroline

Caroline and Bonnie were walking around the grill, waiting for Elena to arrive "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Scorpio, and his favorite color is blue."

"You learned all that in one day?" Bonnie asked slightly impressed

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Caroline replied before she waved to one of her friends

Uzumaki Mansion

Zach entered the mansion, quietly as he could before he made his way up to Naruto's room, entering he saw Naruto walk out from his bathroom, shirtless with a towel around his shoulders. Taking a step forward, causing the floorboard to creak silently, Zach looked down as he took out the stake from his waistband, before he looked up to see the room empty. Walking inside Zach looked around, confused before he saw the window open

"He must've ran off." Zach thought, as he looked out the window "Guess I'll come back later." Zach said to himself only to turn around and come face to face with Naruto, who immediately punched him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Dragging Zach by his leg, Naruto took him down to the cellar, and placed him in the cell, before he chained him up to the cot, before taking his cellphone and proceeding to walk toward the door, before he slapped the wall and a silencing seal, glowed for a second.

"He will come in handy." Naruto thought before zipping back up to his room before he put on an black v-neck, Naruto took out Zach's phone and sent Stefan a text 'Will be out for 2 days. Be careful Uncle Stefan.'

Throwing the phone out the window, Naruto proceeded to leave

Gilbert House

Elena was walking to the door with her jacket when she passed by her aunt "I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill." She said as she made her way to the door

"Okay have fun." Jenna said before she stopped and turned around abruptly "Wait." she said causing Elena to stop and turn toward her

"Okay I've got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna said getting a chuckle from Elena

"Well done Aunt Jenna." she said in amusement, before she turned and opened the door only to gasp as she saw Stefan thee his raised raise telling her that he was getting ready to knock on the door

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was ... strange." Stefan said

"It's okay I get it. Blood makes you squeamish." Elena replied

"Um, something like that." Stefan said with a nod "Anyway I wanted to apologize for my disappearance. How's your leg?" he asked

"Oh, it's fine; just a scratch barely." Elena said before she looked around and asked "How'd you know where I live?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Thought you might want this back" Stefan said handing over a bound book that she recognized as her diary

Elena's eyes widened in surprise as she took her diary "Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." she said thinking he might've read her diary

"Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it." Stefan said as if he read her mind

"No? Why not? Most people would have." Elena asked

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan said

Elena looked at him in surprise "You keep a journal?" she asked

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." Stefan answered

"Yeah." Elena said nodding after a couple of moments of silence she said "I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there." she then walked off

Stefan stepped to the door and tried to get in but he couldn't since she technically didn't invite him inside, "I'm fine." Stefan said after seeing he wasn't able to get in, when Elena came back he asked "Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" she asked causing him to smile

Mystic Grill

Matt and Bonnie had found each other and were now sitting down at a table "How's Elena doing?" asked Matt

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie replied

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked

"Oh, so not getting in the middle of this one. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie replied

"She broke up with me. I feel weird calling her. Especially now that Naruto's back." Matt said

"Give it more time Matt." Bonnie said gently only to look over and see Stefan, and Elena walking into the grill, Matt followed her gaze to see them before he looked back to Bonnie

"More time, huh" said Matt, before he stood up and walked over to Elena, and Stefan "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." he greeted holding his hand out to Stefan

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan replied shaking Matt's hand, before Matt looked to Elena

"Hey." Elena greeted

"Hey." Matt replied

Caroline, along with her friends sat with Stefan at a table as they asked him about himself "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan answered nodding

"Parents?" Bonnie asked

"My parents passed away." Stefan said solemnly before he looked to Elena

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan said

Caroline seeing Elena, and Stefan still looking at each other spoke up "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said

Stefan looked at them, before looking to Elena "Are you going?" he asked

"Of course she is" Bonnie answered for Elena, as Elena blushed and pushed a locket of hair behind her ear

It was at that time Naruto walked past their table, and Elena saw him

"Naruto. Hey." She said getting up from her chair

"Hey Elena." Naruto greeted before they hugged each other

"How is it being back?" Elena asked trying to make conversation

"It's not so bad, I've missed this place." Naruto said before he looked over to Stefan

"Oh Naruto this is Stef-"

"Stefan Salvatore. I know we've meet." Naruto interrupted

"Really when?" Caroline asked

"It was around 1994, before he moved away." Naruto said as Stefan's eyes widened slightly "My dad, and his uncle were friends remember."

"Oh yeah." Elena muttered

"Well, well, well, if it isn't billionaire boy." a voice said behind him causing him to turn around to see Tyler

"Lockwood." Naruto said

"Here to clean out your house, and leave town for good?" Tyler asked

"Tyler!" Bonnie shouted

"What, for all we know he still has assassins after him. It's a wonder he hasn't joined his parents, in death yet." Tyler said and made to continue but Naruto grabbed him by the throat and slammed him through a table, Naruto would've stomped him out but Stefan, and Matt managed to grab him, while the girls got in front of him to get Tyler's unconscious body out of his view.

"Naruto, it's ok." Bonnie said grabbing his face in her hands and seeing his slit pupils, with rage swimming in his eyes before he looked at her and calmed down with his pupils returning to normal

Yanking his arms from Matt's and Stefan's grip, Naruto gently grabbed Bonnie's worst and smiled at her, "Thank you Bonnie." He said with a sigh before he looked over to Matt "Your friend needs to learn to watch his mouth."

Before Matt could say anything, Naruto turned to the girls, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Not really up to hanging out tonight."

Elena and her friends nodded before they hugged him, before he got ready to leave, but he was stopped "Not so fast." a female voice said getting his attention

Turning around Naruto saw one of his secret lovers Caroline's mom Liz. "Heyyy Sheriff." Naruto greeted sheepishly

"Hey, your coming with me." Liz said before she led Naruto out of the Grill,

Later

The drive to Naruto's home was quiet "So when did you get back?" Liz asked as they sat in the police cruiser

"Last night." Naruto said "As promised, I'm here to finish my studies."

"Listen Naruto, I'm sorry about what I did to you. I'm a failure as a god mother." Liz said "What I did was wr-mmph!"

Liz was interrupted as Naruto reached over and and grabbed her by the back of her hair and kissed her passionately before he broke the kiss leaving her breathless

"You didn't force me to do anything, I didn't want to do." Naruto said

"But it was wrong." Liz said

"Did you like it?" Naruto asked

Liz blushed and shivered suddenly, as she almost creamed her panties, just thinking about her experience with Naruto, "Yes, but.."

"Then that's all that matters, you've given up a lot, risking jail time, cheating on your husband, before he came out the closet, and putting your relationship with your daughter on the line. It's up to you if you wish to stop this, because you have more around risk here then I do. So what's it going to be?"

Liz looked at Naruto, thinking about her decision

Moments Later

Lemon

The door to the master bedroom suddenly slammed opened as Naruto and Liz entered kissing passionately, with Liz's uniform already gone, leaving her in her black bra, and black thong. She pulled away and grabbed his face, forcing him to look into her eyes now. "You have brought me nothing but happiness, and while I'm not able be with you publicly, just know that I love you, and that'll never change." Liz said before she reclaimed his lips, as her body completely melded with his in perfect unison and formation.

Their tongues participated in a sensual dance. Slowly but surely, they began traveling to the bed, with Naruto falling on it, with Liz on top of him.

The two never separated from their kiss, their eyes shut as the felt each other out with their tongues. As she laid on top of him, Naruto held Liz even closer while her fingers ran through his hair.

She then pulled away from him and kissed his forehead and slowly trailed down, laying soft loving kisses on his skin.

When she reached his neck she nipped at it, bit down and kissed it sending him shivers. She then began kissing his collarbone, then she had continued on down, kissing and feeling on his entire chest.

Naruto was moaned lightly as he enjoyed the Sheriff of Mystic Falls, kissing his body. Naruto's moan turned into a groan as he could feel Liz's soft gentle kisses turn into wet long tongue kisses when she reached his abs.

He tensed lightly when her hand wrapped around his warm rod and slowly stroked him, earning a light sigh of pleasure. Liz continued to kiss down his abs before moving to his left leg and stopped at his knee before moving on to the other leg, all the meanwhile the pace of her stroking increased along with how hard she was squeezing. Once she had finished his right leg, she then faced his fully erect cock which was simply pulsing in her hand.

Liz first laid a kiss on the tip then another on the side. Pulling her head back she smiled and stuck out her tongue, and slowly licked the tip before licking both sides up and down, and Naruto hummed in appreciation. Liz then licked down to his balls and stopped before gliding her way back up to the tip, which she had her tongue swirl around making him sigh in pleasure while she began to massage his balls just as she slowly guided his cock into her mouth.

Naruto gave a hum of pleasure as he enjoyed the wet cool yet warm cavern that was Liz's mouth. "Bill, was an idiot." He thought before he focused on Liz who was moving her tongue around, making she had it twirl around his dick before she inhaled a bit, beginning the suction. The vampire gave a moaned loudly as she slowly began to bob her head, going back and fourth while lathering the head of his cock with her tongue.

"Damn," he groaned, as her pace changed randomly, keeping him on his toes so to speak. She would bob very fast while sucking like a maniac, only too slow down and stroke him with her mouth nice and slow. Removing herself from the lathered cock, she dipped her head a bit lower to greet his balls, kissing each one before giving them a few long licks while she continued to stroke him off.

Naruto gave a quiet groan when she took his balls into her mouth, licking them while also humming. She glanced up to his cock to see pre-cum leaking from the tip. She waited for it to build up before leaving his sack and sticking out her tongue, allowing the few drips to land on her tongue. Savoring the taste she gave the tip one last long passionate tongue loving kiss before quickly kissing and licking her way back up to his lips, taking them with her own.

The blond returned the kiss before he surprised Liz by flipping them over, so he was on top of her. Now it was his turn. Liz gave a light giggle as Naruto made his way from her forehead to her neck as he began biting and licking it, that was one of her tickle spots. Vamping out, Naruto came close to sinking his fangs into her next, before he willed his face to return to normal, and proceeded to kiss, and suck on Liz's neck.

After leaving a hickey on her neck, he kissed down her collarbone before reaching her sensitive c-cup breasts. He went back and forth kissing each one till he gently grabbed the left while he made out with the right. Liz moaned and shivered as he played with her sensitive nipples, licking and sucking on the nub before putting it between his teeth grinding it lightly.

Once he was done with that breast he moved on to the next, replacing his hand with his mouth and vice versa. Liz closed her eyes and chewed her bottom lip, she could feel herself getting wetter as he dominated her tit, repeating his actions. After a few more moments he finished and kissed his way down to her stomach, visually admiring her abs before he pulled the same action she did with him. His kisses became long and wet, as he licked his way down to her her sex.

Before coming fact to face with her moist pussy, his lips met with her bottom lips, giving it a gentle kiss which caused Liz to suck in a breath of air. Naruto gave a long hard lick to her pussy, and she whimpered but he continued on. His tongue delve in between the folds and wiggled while inside.

The blond sucked on each lip, letting go with a pop to move on to the next. Liz was losing her mind as he back was starting to arch. She just about screamed at the top of her lungs when he pressed his tongue on her clit before sucking on it directly. Liz reached her orgasm, filling Naruto's mouth with her juices. Without any complaint or hesitation, Naruto swallowed the juices and lapped up the rest till there was none left.

Liz gave a few pants to catch her breath, before she saw a grinning Naruto hovering over her before she reached down and, grabbed his manhood, and directed it right at her entrance. Taking a deep breath Liz pushed Naruto inside of her, while she let out a moan, as it's been a while, since she's had sex.

Once Naruto was fully inside, Liz wrapped her legs around him and kissed him while their fingers interlaced with each other. Naruto's strokes were slow, yet powerful, showing his experience. Liz moaned into the kiss as he began to pick up speed, his already strong thrusts becoming stronger. Her moans encouraged the blond more, as the room was filled with the sounds of the rocking bed, grunts, moans and the sound of their skin clapping together as Naruto slammed into her.

"Ah! I've missed this, so much!" moaned Liz, her arms shooting up to grab the back of the headboard, as it slammed into the wall, while Naruto kept himself up while he used his lower body strength to piston into his god-mother while also grinding against her. His slams were short yet hard, though he was still going deep much to Liz's pleasure. Soon Naruto rolled over and Liz placed her hands on his shoulders and proceeded to ride Naruto. As she went up and down, Naruto grabbed her mass, and leaned up and kissed Liz passionately, drowning his grunts, and her moans of pleasure.

Before he rolled over so he was on top once again, and in a blur, Liz realized now she was on her stomach with Naruto right on top of her, grinding against her ass and pumping in and out as he nibbled on her ear.

His hands covered hers, their fingers once again interlaced as he picked himself up and brought himself down with a slam. She could hear his curses of joy and it made her feel good to know that he was enjoying this just as much as she was; and she was really loving , this was probably the best sex they've had so far.

Liz gave moans and whimpers of more, deeper, and her own set of curses, wanting to spur him along. His grunts were music to her ears just like her moans was music to his. "I love you! You'll never be alone. I promise. Oohh, i'm cumming!" she yelled. He didn't respond vocally, but he responded physically.

His pace picked up and the clapping noises became louder. He bit down on her ear a bit hard before he kissed her cheek then nuzzled into her neck and bit down, not enough to break the skin though. Liz gave pants as she could feel her loins burning, as if she was on fire. As Naruto channeled chakra to his penis, and continued to thrust, Liz's toes curled.

With a scream, her body tensed and convulsed as she came, releasing her love juices all over the bed. Naruto didn't stop as he continued to ride her from behind. He could feel himself reaching his limit, "Liz!" he growled and with one last push, breaching her cervix he came, releasing all of his seed into her womb. This caused Liz to freeze as she started to leak even more juices while also feeling the warm cum flow into her womb making her feel good, satisfied, and content.

Naruto released rope after rope, so much that Liz was starting to feel a bit full. Once he was finished his body relaxed and he removed himself from within her. Turning over he laid on the side of her and took deep breaths. "Damn," he whispered and Liz nodded her head as she turned over and cuddled to his side.

"You usually go longer." Liz said

"Yeah, I know, but you have to go back to the station, can't keep you here all night. No matter how much I want to." Naruto said kissing her lips softly

Sighing Liz looked up to Naruto after a moment, "Want to join me in the shower?" She asked

"If that happens, you'll never make it back to work." Naruto said smiling

With a groan Liz got up and went to the bathroom, and got into the shower, and in a flash of speed Naruto raced downstairs and got her clothes before he placed them on the bed, while he went into his room and got a pair of sweat pants.

1 hour later

Naruto walked into the cellar, to see Zach with his hands tied up, as he hung from the ceiling. Walking over to the man, before he took the duct tape off his mouth "Naruto." Zach said looking at him

"Sup, Zach." Naruto said

"What are doing, let me go." Zach said

"Let you go? You broke into my house, with a stake, and vervain." Naruto said "Your lucky, I didn't just kill you."

"Why didn't you?" Zach asked

"Information, your going to tell me all about the founding families, starting with the secret council." Naruto said

"Never." Zach said

"I thought you might say that, so I decided to go about getting the information this way." Naruto said grinning, before he suddenly punched Zach in the face.

Next Day

History Class

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner said

Bonnie looking up from her work said "Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Tanner said before asking Matt

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said getting a chuckle from everyone

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" he asked again

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena said after a couple of seconds with a confuse look on her face

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said getting the classes attention

"That's correct. Mister. . .?" Tanner trailed off

"Salvatore." Stefan said

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asked

"Distant." Stefan said

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner said

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan replied causing everyone to snicker quietly

"Wow, you must really like Elena." A voice whispered behind Stefan, who looked over his shoulder to see Naruto

"What do you want?" Stefan whispered turning around

"Nothing, just wondering why the Ripper of Monterrey, is involving himself in such matters."

"That's not who I am anymore." Stefan replied

"Such a shame, he's so much fun." Naruto said "You should change your diet, the Founding Families, are still active from that little murder spree your brother went on."

"I'll manage." Stefan said

"Let us, hope so." Naruto replied just as the bell rung

Later

Party in the Woods

Stefan arrived at the party, and immediately started looking around for Elena, before he focused his hearing and heard Bonnie speaking "Just admit it, Elena."

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena asked

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said as Stefan listened with a smile before he started walking toward them, only for Caroline to appear in his vision

"Hey! You made it!" she said

"I did." Stefan replied

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline said

"Well, I'm..." Stefan never got the chance to finish as Caroline grabbed his hand and leaded him away

"Oh, c'mon."

Over with Bonnie and Elena, they were still talking "So where is he?" Bonnie asked looking around

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena said with a smile

"Right, I forgot." Bonnie said before she closed her eyes "Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." she said

"Wait," Elena said as she picked up a beer bottle "You need a crystal ball." she said handing her the bottle, as Bonnie moved to take it, she touched Elena's hand, before her eyes to snapped open and she spaced out for a while, before she came back to her senses, and abruptly pulled her hand back

"What?" Elena asked

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie said confused

"What?" Elena asked shocked

"A crow. There was fog, a man." she said confused "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." she said shaking her head "Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." she said walking away

"Ok? Bonnie!" Elena called before she sighed and turned around to see that Stefan standing behind her

"Hi." Stefan greeted

"Hi." Elena said a little awkwardly

Stefan seeing the awkwardness asked "I did it again, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Elena said with a smile as her face took on a small frown

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something." Stefan said seeing the change of expression

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're... here." she stammered

"I'm here." Stefan nodded before they walked away from the party to the bridge "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." Elena said as they walked

"Am I?" Stefan asked

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah." Elena said with a giggle

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." Stefan replied

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Elena asked

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Stefan said

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room." she chuckled "You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat." she said sadly

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story." Elena explained

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." Stefan said after a moment of silence, as Elena nodded

With Bonnie

Bonnie saw Naruto drinking a beer, speaking with some of his old friends before she walked over to him "Naruto." She said

Naruto looked over to Bonnie "Yeah?"

"Want to take a walk, with me?" Bonnie asked

"Sure." Naruto said finishing his beer, before he walked beside Bonnie

With Jeremy

Jeremy was taking a walk, with his drink in hand as he came upon the sight of Tyler, and Vicki against a tree. Jealous, Jeremy made to walk away till he heard the words 'no and you're hurting me' come from Vicki "Hey leave her alone." Jeremy said

Vicki then managed to push Tyler away, as Tyler turned to Jeremy "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." He said as he glared at Jeremy

"Just go, Tyler. Get the hell away from me!" Vicki said appearing before Jeremy

"Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler replied before he walked away

"I didn't need your help." Vicki said after Tyler was gone

"It seemed like you did." Jeremy replied

"He was just drunk." Vicki said trying to convince herself

"So. I'm drunk, am I forcing myself on you." Jeremy replied

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." Vicki retorted

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy asked

"It's what I know." Vicki answered before she walked off deeper into the woods, in moments Vicki found herself wandering through the woods as fog started slowly rolling in, stiffening as she heard a noise around her she looked behind her "Jeremy is that you?"

Hearing no answer she called out again, but still got no answer, so she shrugged before she turned to leave, but she didn't have a chance as something rushed her and she screamed

With Naruto

Naruto walked through the woods with Bonnie, the both of them laughing, before Bonnie suddenly got serious "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday at the Grill, when you slammed Tyler through the table, the pupils in your eyes were slits. What happened to you?" Bonnie asked before Naruto stopped and looked at her seriously

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, not even Caroline, and Elena." Naruto said after a moment

"I promise."

"I'm a vampire." Naruto said Bonnie looked at Naruto before she giggled before she suddenly laughed hysterically, "I'm telling the truth." Naruto said

"Yeah, and I'm really a witch." Bonnie said still laughing, sighing Naruto walked up to Bonnie getting her to look at him, before her laughter suddenly stopped as Naruto vamped out "Y-your a vampire?" She asked shocked

"Yes, and your really a witch." Naruto said

"What?" Bonnie asked before Naruto could say anything he smelt blood, "What's wrong?"

"I smell blood." Naruto said before he looked at Bonnie

"Head back to the party, I need to get out of here. Before I attack someone." Naruto said

Bonnie nodded before she kissed Naruto passionately and went back to the party, as Naruto sped off

Party

Stefan approached Elena who was sitting on a rail, he had walked away when his face had started to change, he had rebuffed Caroline's attempt to take him to the falls, when he was finally able to reach her, they talked about Caroline before Elena saw Jeremy stumbling away from the party "God, you gotta be kidding me!" Elena said watching Jeremy stumble away

"What is it?" Stefan asked looking back

"My brother." she answered dropping to the ground

"The drunk one?" Stefan asked

"That would be the one. Excuse me." answered Elena as she followed after Jeremy

"Need some help?" Stefan asked

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" she called

Woods

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Elena asked

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy said looking back

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena retorted as Jeremy turned around only to trip over Vicki's unconscious body to see the blood on her neck

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy said looking back to Elena

"Oh, my god!"

"No!" he said placing his hand on her neck, before Vicki awoke gasping for breath

Party

Jeremy was carrying Vicki to a table "Somebody help!" Elena screamed

Matt who was drinking a beer turned to see Vicki being set on a table "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" he shouted running over along with Bonnie, and Tyler

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked

"Bonnie, call an ambulance!" Matt screamed as Tyler turned and started pushing people away

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" he shouted

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said as Stefan from the crowed looked at the scene in surprise

"Put this on her neck." Matt said "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." he said before he looked up to see Stefan backing away out of the crowd

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan ran up the drive way into the house, before running upstairs as he entered his bedroom. A crow appeared, from the open window

Looking to the crow, Stefan turned back to the balcony and said "Damon." Damon Salvatore was standing on the balcony with a smirk

"Hello, brother." Damon greeted

Stefan watched as Damon walked into his room, while the crow flew back onto the balcony "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon said

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon said walking around Stefan's room

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan replied looking at is brother

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon said walking over to Stefan's computer desk, and picking up a book

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked

"I miss my little brother." Damon said placing down the book he had in his hands

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan replied

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon retorted smirking

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan said

"Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you." Damon said smirking

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena." Damon said causing Stefan to tense

The Falls

The party had pretty much ended when Vicki had got attacked so, Matt hopped into the ambulance with Vicki, as Elena watched them leave Bonnie walked over to her "Hey." she said getting Elena's attention "We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news."

Elena nodded and looked over to Jeremy who was sitting at a table watching the ambulance drive away "I gotta take Jeremy home." she said

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling…" Bonnie trailed off

"Bonnie, what?" Elena asked

"That it's just the beginning." Bonnie said before she walked away pulling out her phone and started to text Naruto

Uzumaki Mansion

Naruto entered Zach's cell, he was still hanging from the ceiling, covered in blood, before he weakly looked up to Naruto "I told you everything, I know."

"I'm here to let you go." Naruto said, "But the next time you break into my house to kill me, I'll kill you without hesitation." Naruto proceeded to untie Zach's hands causing him to fall to the floor

Salvatore Boarding House

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon asked as he stood in front of Stefan

"She's not Katherine." Stefan said

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asked

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan scoffed as he turned around to walk away

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked hitting Stefan's shoulder to turn him around

"Stop it." Stefan said only to be pushed

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." Damon said slapping Stefan in the head

"Stop it!" Stefan said pushing Damon away

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon yelled as Stefan turned away from him as he vamped out "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled turning toward Damon, before he growled and tackled Damon out the window

Landing in a crouch, Stefan saw Damon had vanished, before he sighed and looked up to his now broken window "I was impressed." he heard, looking to his left, he saw Damon leaning on some bushes, "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face [fake growl] thing. It was good." he said chuckling

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan said walking over to Damon

"That's a given." Damon said with a shrug

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan replied

"I take that as an invitation." Damon said

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon said

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan replied

Before Damon could speak, Zach's unconscious bloodied body landed between them.

Looking down at the body in shock Stefan checked on his and heard him groan, before he bit into his wrist and fed Zach his blood.

"Your nephew snuck in my house, with a stake." A voice said above them

Looking up the brothers saw Naruto crouched on the garage roof, before he looked to Damon "A little advise, the founders council, is still around. So you should be more discreet." Standing up Naruto turned around and made to leave

"You don't think after what you've did to Zach that your going to leave here alive do you?" Damon asked

"Please spare me, if you cared about him that much, you wouldn't have killed Gail." Naruto said causing Damon's eyes to widen before he put a blank look on his face "And you Stefan, you managed to get her to hospital, and left the baby girl there, while compelling Zach to forget about her, and the baby." Stefan looked to the side with a guilty expression on his face "Her names Sarah, by the way."

"The both of you ruined your nephew's life, whether he knows it or not. You have two choices, kill him now, or send him away. He'll be better off, and you both know it." Naruto said before he sped off, leaving Stefan and Damon standing there silent, before they looked to Zach's body.

Hospital

Matt sat at his sisters bedside his mind racing, hoping she would wake up soon, he looked up towards his sister to see her eyes open "Vicki...Hey, hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok" said Matt as Vicki looked at him

"Matt…" she whispered hoarsely

"Don't try to talk ok. You're fine." Matt said gently

"Vampire" Vicki said with a little strength in her voice as Matt looked at her confused

Gilbert House

Elena was sitting in her room writing in her diary 'Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok. I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life without the past, without the pain. But it's not that easy, the bad things stay with you, they follow you. You can't escape them as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it.'

At Naruto's house Bonnie knocked on the door, and Naruto opened it before Bonnie rushed him and kissed him, before he closed the door.

Back at the Gilbert House, Elena felt someone looking at her, causing her to look outside of her window, to see Stefan standing there looking at her, closing her diary she made her way downstairs, and opened the door to see Stefan standing there "I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok." he said

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok." Elena replied

"What do you tell them?" Stefan asked

"That I'll be fine." Elena said

"Do you ever mean it?" Stefan asked

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" Elena asked stepping back to let him in

Stefan smiled and answered "Yes." before he walked inside

Uzumaki Mansion

Naruto and Bonnie were in bed naked, we th Bonnie laying on his chest "I saw Grams before I came over, she preformed a spell, I want to learn how to do magic."

"I can help you." Naruto said, before he reached over to his right to a small dresser, and pulled out a large book, and handed it to Bonnie

"What's this?" Bonnie asked

"It's a grimoire. It originally belonged to a witch named Qetsiyah, and when she died she gave it to me, and over the centuries I've had witches add there spells into it, this grimoire contains every spell, created by every witch that has ever lived." Naruto said

Sitting up, Bonnie took the grimoire not caring about the could air hitting he bare breast, smiling she looked up to Naruto "When can we start?"

"Tomorrow." Naruto said before he took the grimoire and threw it to the bottom of the bed before he and Bonnie kissed with Bonnie falling back to lie on her back as Naruto trailed kisses to her neck before he vamped out and bit into her neck causing her more moan loudly.

Finished

This fic is a possible replacement for Uzumaki Vampire Diaries,


	2. The Night of the Comet

Uzumaki Manor

Naruto awoke at 4:00 in the morning, looking down he saw Bonnie asleep on his chest, before he kissed her on the forehead, and eased himself out of bed, walking out of the room, Naruto took a quick shower, before he came back with a towel wrapped around his waist, and walked to his room, before stopping at the door as he looked at a picture of his mom.

Flashback

12 years ago

It was a peaceful night in Mystic Falls, everyone was asleep, but with the exception of two figures as they bounded from roof to roof, before they landed on the ground and raced off, in a blur before they jumped into the woods, and proceeded to hop from tree to tree, until they jumped down into a large backyard, taking the cloaks off, Minato, and his wife Kushina walked towards their house,

"Never thought we'd be hunting werewolves, and other animals so we can drain them of their blood, so that our vampire son, could have something to drink when he gains his abilities back." Minato said to Kushina

"Tell me about it." Kushina said, "But don't you think, it's a little weird, that Kami wants us to teach him about polygamy. Our boy deserves to settle down with only one woman, especially with his new life."

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as we can raise him, in this peaceful time. If all we have to do is drain blood from humans, werewolves, witches and vampires, as well as teach our son the morals he had before he lost his memories, then everything is fine by me." Minato said

"Guess, your right. We always wanted him to be himself, and he's been able to do that, so we can't change him to what we want him to be. That doesn't mean I like it, and I'll try to make sure none of these bitches lay a hand on our son." Kushina said

Minato shook his head, grinning before he asked "Have you heard from Nadia?"

Kushina got a bright smile on her face thinking of her granddaughter "Yup, she'll be returning in 2 weeks." She said before a scream from upstairs cause them to jump, before they immediately flashed to Naruto's room, ready to kill any intruders, only to see him having a nightmare, Kushina pulled out a scroll, and tossed it to Minato

"Remember, witches go with humans, and werewolves go with animals." Kushina said getting a nod from Minato who left the room

Walking to Naruto Kushina shook him awake, "Momma?" Naruto asked before he hugged her tightly

"It's ok Naru-chan, it was only a nightmare." Kushina said rubbing his back

"But it was so real, there was this cool giant red fox with nine tails, and then this creepy masked man had took control if it with his freaky eye, and he made it kill you and daddy." Naruto said not seeing Kushina's widened eyes

"It's ok, Naruto, me and daddy are here." Kushina said with a soft smile, as Naruto calmed down "Tell you what, why don't I sleep in here with you, huh?"

"Ok mom." Naruto said before he and Kushina laid down "I love you mom."

"I love you to Naruto." Kushina replied with a large smile, as she kissed Naruto's forehead softly, before she brought him close to her body, and in a manner of moments the both of them were asleep, as Minato watched with a soft smile.

End Flashback

Shaking his head Naruto walked into the room, and put on some basketball shorts, before he went down to the weight room but not before going to get a blood bag, before he pulled out his phone and dialed a number "Hello...Kevin, can you hear me? Alright, listen, I want 20 of my cars delivered to my house in Mystic Falls. Doesn't matter which ones. Send me the contracts, and tell our business partners that I'm almost finished with the new designs. Alright, see ya." Hanging up the phone Naruto finished his blood bag before he went to the weight room.

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan was in the library looking through old newspapers, while Zach was off to the side on a computer, the both of them were looking for any information on Naruto they could get,

"There's nothing on here really, it says he's been in charge of his parents companies for a year now, he's friends with a lot of hip hop artist, basketball and football players, as well as movie stars. He has a blackbelt in various forms of martial arts, a perfect marksmen, and he's received a humanitarian award for helping teenagers in Los Angeles, and other countries." Zach said

"I think I might have something." Stefan said before he walked over to Zach with a newspaper.

Looking at the newspaper Zach saw it was dated back to 1938, looking at the picture closely he saw Naruto among the crowd, watching a burning building.

"This is so weird, I watched this boy grow up, how could he de-aged himself." Zach said to himself, before Damon entered the room

"Well whoever he is, he's definitely older than us." Damon said to Stefan before handing him a photo album, looking closely Stefan and Zach saw Naruto in the picture with a 17 year old girl in his lap, Zach looked up and saw Stefan had a shocked expression on his face

"Who is she?" Zach asked

"Our mother." Stefan said still in shock

Uzumaki Mansion

2 hrs Later

Bonnie awoke in Naruto's bed alone, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she got up, and walked to a dresser, before pulling out a pair of his boxers, and a large t-shirt. Walking out of the room, Bonnie could hear the faint sound of clanking.

Curious she walked toward the sound, stopping at a staircase that lead under the house, she walked down and walked into a weight room, to see Naruto bench pressing about 400 pounds "Naruto?"

Placing the weights back, Naruto sat up to look at Bonnie "Yeah?" Naruto asked

"What are you doing? I mean doesn't the whole vampire package comes with super strength?" Bonnie asked

Smiling Naruto stood up "Yeah, but the only way to grow even stronger is to continue to push past my limits." he said getting a nod from Bonnie

"Uh huh, and 400 lbs is past a vampires limits?" Bonnie asked

"I wouldn't say that, but come." Naruto said with a hand extended to Bonnie who took the given hand before she was pulled and twirled so that her back was pressed to Naruto's chest "You see that kanji?"

Looking at the bar closely Bonnie saw a kanji glowing red dimly. "Gravity?" Bonnie asked having been taught to read, kanji by Naruto's mother, and her grams

"Right, that kanji is a seal, anything placed on this bar, gravity will increase it by 20." Naruto said getting a shocked look from Bonnie

"How are you not hella buff right now?" Bonnie asked turning to Naruto (Naruto's body is like Chris Evans from Captain America) who shrugged with a grin, before he looked up to the clock, "Are you going to school today?" Bonnie asked looking at the clock as well

"Yeah. If you want, you can ride with me." Naruto said

"Sorry can't, have to go pick up Elena." Bonnie said, before she kissed Naruto's lips "But I'll see you there."

Naruto watched Bonnie leave with a smile on his face.

2 hrs later

Mystic Falls High

Naruto in a black v-neck, dark grey jeans and some grey Jordan's pulled up in his grey 2009 Ferrari F430 Scuderia Spider, while all the students watched him, getting out the car, Naruto walked towards the school, when he stopped and looked at Stefan "Who are you?" Stefan asked

"That depends on you." Naruto said

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Stefan asked

"I can be a friend, or an enemy, you don't give me a reason to kill you, then we'll be fine." Naruto said before he walked closer to Stefan "Make the right choice Stefan, who knows, I might help you with your blood addiction, without you having to kill people." he said before he walked off, leaving Stefan standing there

Uzumaki Mansion

Damon stood across the street, watching the 4 18 wheelers drive away from Naruto's Mcmansion, walking across the street, Damon jumped over the gate, before he made his way up to the front door and attempted to break the knob, so that he could get into the house,

Grunting in exertion he pulled back, when it wouldn't budge, narrowing his eyes Damon kicked the door, only for nothing to happen "The hell?" He asked himself, before he shook his head and walked around back, and was wide eyed at the large backyard, a large pool, Jacuzzi, a basketball court, and a guest house, and off to the side was what Damon thought to be the garage. "After I kill him, I think I'll stay here." Damon said to himself before he walked toward the garage with a curious look on his face.

Entering the large garage Damon whistled as he looked at the assortment of cars, a blue/black 2009 Bugatti Veyron, red 2009 Koenigsegg ccxr, silver blue striped Shelby Mustang, white 2009 Lamborghini Murcielago lp640, black 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, a red 2009 Ferrari Dino concept, a orange Italia 2010 Ferrari 458, red 2009 Bertone Mantide, white 2009 BMW Vision EfficientDynamics, silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Coupe, white 2009 Spyker C8 Aileron, red 2009 McLaren mp4-12c, red 1973 Chevy Chevelle SS, a orange/black 1997 Mazda RX-7 with a veilside kit in place, a black 1967 Ford Mustang, a yellow/black 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R34, a blue 2007 Tjaarda Mustang, a black 1970 Dodge Charger, and a white/black 2009 hamann volcano mercedes-benz slr. (Remember Naruto owns his dad's car companies, so of course he'll have a lot of cars.)

"Definitely, keeping these." Damon said with a smile on his face, walking out the garage, Damon looked up at the house, and saw a balcony, jumping up to it, he walked to the glass door, and slid it open, entering he looked around,, before he started his search. Not finding anything Damon moved from room, to room, before he came to the library, looking around he took a bite of the ham sandwich he made while he was in the kitchen, before he walked up to the table to see it filled with papers that had car designs drawn on them.

Looking up Damon walked over to a bookshelf he saw a large book titled history, shrugging Damon finished his sandwich before he grabbed it, and pulled it out but it stopped halfway. Suddenly a guest of air was expelled from around the bookshelf, before it suddenly moved to the side.

"Can't believe he actually has one of these." Damon thought before he entered, and the bookshelf slid back into place, before the room Damon was in lit up, Damon looked up to see books lined up on the walls, all the way up to the ceiling, walking forward he reached the real old looking books Damon reached for one and opened it before he read the date

281 AL

I've been in Kings Landing for a few weeks now, the buffoon Robert Baratheon has somehow become King of Westeros. He's chosen to marry Cersei, but I refuse to lose her to that bastard, I might just turn her, and once we slaughter Robert, and his family, we could rule side by side. Then we'll turn our attention to her father Tywin, she's someone I can trust, I never would've thought she'd kill Jaime her own twin.

Eyes widened in shock, Damon thought "You got to be kidding me."

Knowing he couldn't take the book, as Naruto would notice it, Damon put the book back, before he left the house, to plan out an attack

History Class

Elena and Stefan looked at each other while their teacher spok "Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Tanner walked over to Elena "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

The bell suddenly rung.

School Hallway

Naruto walked with Bonnie who was asking him questions "So how are you able to be in the sun, or is that just a myth?"

"We'll after I brought peace to the Elemental Nations or Pangaea as it is called now, the gods banned me from the afterlife, something about it being my duty as the Child of Prophecy, to watch over the earth. My body was already dead so they focused there power into it, and Walla the perfect vampire was born, stakes, sunlight you name it, can't kill me, at best a stake would puts me out of commission for a few minutes."

Nodding Bonnie asked "So how fast can you run?"

"I don't know." Naruto said after thinking about it, "The best way to explain my speed would be like the flash, I haven't reached a limit yet, but I know that I can't time travel, that's just stupid."

"Is that for all vampires, or just you?"

"Just me." Naruto said

"Have you ever turned someone?" Bonnie asked

Naruto's hand paused as it reached for his locker, before he answered "There were some people I wanted to turn, but I decided against it."

"Why?" Bonnie asked

"Because, if I turn someone, I don't know if they get my full immunity, and if they wanted they saw vampirism as a curse, they wouldn't be able to end there suffering. Or they might've used the gift to wreak havoc on the world."

"So you've never turned anyone at all?"

"We'll there's one person, it's not so much as I turned her, it's more like she was birth with it?"

"Birth?" Bonnie asked before she looked surprised "You can still have children?"

"Yeah, it's probably one of the main reasons, I haven't become some brooding psychopath." Naruto said closing his locker

"How many?" Bonnie asked

"That's still around, 3." Naruto said "Although I've only raised 1."

"Why?" Bonnie asked

"Well, I had two sons, that I had to leave in the care of their uncle because it wasn't really safe to be around me, since the hysteria for my kind was very high at the time. I had a daughter, she was raised by me since her mother was banished from her village, and when I returned her grandfather was in the process of selling her."

"Do you keep in contact with them?" Bonnie asked

"My daughter, yes. But my son's don't even know of their relationship to me yet."

"Why?"

"I was originally a orphan, I hate myself for leaving them with their uncle, it's hard enough seeing them, but telling them is painful." Naruto said before Bonnie put her hand on his shoulder

"It'll be alright." Bonnie said before she kissed him, "I'll see you later ok."

"Ok." Naruto said before Bonnie walked over to Caroline, sighing Naruto walked away from his locker before he saw Jeremy Gilbert storming outside, raising an eyebrow he followed

Outside of School

Jeremy walked up to Tyler who was flirting with two girls, "Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" Jeremy asked

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler ordered

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy asked in rapid session

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler threatened

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy said before he pushed Tyler back

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." Tyler warned

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy threatened before he walked off

"That was so honorable of you." A voice said to Jeremy, causing him to stop and turn toward the voice, and saw it was Naruto.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked rudely

"Nothing, I just heard that you became a wannabe bad boy. I just had to see for myself." Naruto said "But I have to ask, have you ever been in a fight Jeremy?"

Jeremy remained silent "Right I thought so." Naruto said "Sorry about your parents."

"Are you?" Jeremy asked "Our dad's never got along, and my dad hated you by association."

"Do you know why?" Naruto asked

"My dad thought your dad, and my mom, were sleeping together." Jeremy said

"And do you think your mom, would do something like that?" Naruto asked even though she did seeing as he and Miranda slept together on some occasions, and the only person who knows that is Jenna, seeing as she joined them, whenever she was in town.

"Of course not." Jeremy said

"My dad would never cheat on my mom. Lord knows he's had opportunities." Naruto said "I know the pain, your going through, and I know Vicki helps numb the hole in your heart, but you should be the boy Miranda and Grayson raised you to be. Think on this, if your parents never died, would they be proud of what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Jeremy asked

"Well let's see, your supposed to be in class now, so your ditching, your hanging around Vicky, so I assume your doing drugs and drinking, and based on what you just did there with Lockwood you're fucking her."

"What jealous." Jeremy said not bothering to deny it

"Jeremy, me and Vicki were each other's first, we had something special, it wasn't something that just happened out of some drug haze." Naruto replied,

Angry, Jeremy swung at Naruto, only for Naruto to catch his fist, and twist his arm before he pushed Jeremy away into a wall.

"Vicki is my best friend I care about her, hell I managed to get her to slow down on the drinking and got her to stop doing drugs, but she's back on the me find out you're supplying here and I will hurt you." Naruto said before he walked away making his way to the front of the school, where he saw Stefan, walking over to him, Naruto sat beside him.

"Sup." Naruto greeted

"What do you want?" Stefan asked

"I want a lot of things Stefan, I want to join my parents in the afterlife, but the Shinto gods have banned me from the spirit realm, all because of some damn title I never wanted."

"Title?" Stefan asked

" Yogen no Ko." Naruto said

"Child of Prophecy?" Stefan translated unsure how he knew that.

"Yeah, brought peace to this blasted dust ball, killed myself thinking I'd be reunited with my loved ones, but oh not I, I was forced back into my body, with a need for human blood." Naruto said before he stopped talking he had just gave Stefan something to research, as his story was in Shinto mythology. Pulling out a root beer bottle, Naruto handed it to Stefan "Have a drink."

"I'm good." Stefan said

"Relax, it's animal blood." Naruto said before he thought "Not completely, animal though."

Hesitantly Stefan took the bottle before he cautiously took a big sip, and readied himself for some pain, only to feel his body burst with power, as if he just drunk human blood, but it didn't taste human, he never tasted anything like it really. "What is this?"

"Blood." Naruto said causing Stefan to look at him with a blank expression

"I meant, what animal is this?" Stefan asked

"Wolf." Naruto said

"But there aren't any wolves in Mystic Falls." Stefan replied

"I get around." Naruto said

"Why would you help me? Now that I'm at full strength I have a better chance at killing you." Stefan said taking another swig of blood, not hearing Naruto say anything he saw Naruto looking down with a blank look in his eyes, confused Stefan looked around, and saw Matt, and Elena walking together, glancing back to Naruto, Stefan figured he was listening in on their conversation

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt said

"That's good news." Elena said

"Yeah." Matt said

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asked

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt said with a little bitterness in his voice

Ignoring the bitterness in Matt's voice, Elena said "Vicki's lucky that she's ok."

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt replied

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asked

"She said it was a vampire." Matt said, causing Stefan to look up, before he turned to Naruto to see him gone.

Mystic Falls Hospital

Vicki Donovan was paranoid, she was attacked by a vampire she didn't know who to trust, maybe she just needed to get some sleep.

"Vick." A voice said by the doorway, looking over she saw her best friend,

"Naruto." She said before she got out of bed, and walked over to him, and hugged him tightly "I've missed you." She said her voice muffled as she spoke into his shoulder

"I know, sorry for making you worry." Naruto said before he pulled back and asked "Are you ok?"

"My neck is sore, but I'm ok." Vicki said before she sat down on her bed, with Naruto beside the bed

"So what attacked you?" Naruto asked

Vicki froze for a moment "You won't believe me." she said

"Vicki, your my best friend. I trust you." Naruto replied assuredly while taking her hand in his

"It was a vampire." Vicki said looking into Naruto's eyes to see if he would believe her, only to see his pupils shrink

"A mountain lion, appeared from the darkness, and attacked you." Naruto said compelling her, "Vampires, are fake, there is no way that they're real."

Dazed Vicki repeated what Naruto said, before she asked "So what have you been up too?"

For 30 minutes the two caught up before Naruto sensed Stefan, and Matt arriving, and proceeded to say goodbye to Vicki.

Stefan walked down the hallway, in the shadows, before he was grabbed from behind, and in a blur he was on a rooftop away from the hospital, turning around he saw Naruto standing there "What are you doing?" Stefan asked

"I could ask you the same thing." Naruto replied

"I have to make sure, Vicki doesn't talk." Stefan said

"I already took care of it." Naruto said

"Did you?" Stefan said suspiciously

"You still don't trust me, that's good. Vicki is my best friend, and the last thing I want is for her to know about vampires. We're on the same side, you don't want anyone to know your secret, and I don't want just anyone knowing mine. So I compelled her to think it was a mountain lion." Naruto said before he looked at his watch "I'll see you later, Stefan." Naruto said before he sped off,

"Damn it. I should've asked him about mom." Stefan thought before he sped off as well before anyone could see him

With Elena

Elena was at her parents grave, writing in her diary, finishing she said a small prayer before walking away, but stopped as she saw Naruto standing in front of his parents grave, walking over to him she said "Hi."

Looking to his side Naruto replied "Hi." silence reigned supreme for a minute before Naruto spoke "I heard about your parents, I'm sorry for your lose. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, much better now." Elena said looking to Naruto who looked at her for a moment

"Want to try saying that again, it might be more believable." Naruto said, Elena opened her mouth to say she was telling the truth, before she sighed

"Does it get any easier?" She asked

"No." Naruto said "But you have to keep pushing forward, because it's what they would want."

"It's not that easy." Elena said

"I know, but you have to think about what they would say, if they saw you moping around letting your life just pass you bye." Naruto replied

"Is that how you do it?" Elena asked

"Yes, I can only be myself, that's all my parents wanted me to be. I love them so much, that l fight through the pain, I still feel to this day." Naruto said

"I know this probably isn't the best time, but I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you." Elena said

"It's alright Elena, I never wanted you, Bonnie, or Caroline to wait for me. The only thing I ever wanted for you all was to be, more self confident, and happy." Naruto said

"I know, that's what I love about you." Elena said turning to Naruto who looked at her "I wish we could back in time, and changed things."

Naruto nodded "Me too." Naruto said before he put a lock of hair behind her ear, and they leaned into each other, and kissed each other passionately, when the need for air, started to get to Elena they pulled away from each other, "That was one hell of a last kiss." Naruto whispered to her, before he looked her in the eye and compelled her "You feel good about how we left things, we'll always, love each other, and there may be a chance for us in the future, but until then, your going to give Stefan a chance." Naruto said, and with a blink of her eyes Elena smiled at Naruto

"So will I see you later?" Elena asked

"Of course." Naruto said before Elena hugged him

"I'm glad your back." She said before she pulled back and left the cemetery

"I should've fucked her one last time." Naruto thought feeling really horny right now, before a grin broke out onto his face "Jenna." With a smirk Naruto left the cemetery.

Gilbert House

Jenna sighed in annoyance, as she sat on the couch, her day has been going horrible, first she was lectured by some douche bag, about her being a failure as a guardian, then when she tries to help her nephew, he sneaks out when her back was turned, all this stress is really getting to her,

The sound of knocking at the door caught her attention, turning off the tv, she got up and walked to the door, opening it she saw it was Naruto "Hey." He greeted

Jenna stood there wide eyed, "H-Hi." Jenna said before she pulled him into a hug, and proceeded to drag him inside, pulling back she slapped him across the face.

"Ow." Naruto said looking back to Jenna

"That was for leaving without saying so much as a goodbye." Jenna said before she pulled him close and kissed him passionately, while Naruto brought his arms around her before his hands found their way down to her firm ass "And this is for coming back." Jenna said before she lowered herself down to her knees and proceeded to undo Naruto's belt.

Two and a half hours later Naruto could be seen leaving the house.

With Bonnie

Elena and Bonnie pulled up to Naruto's house, "Why are we here?" Elena asked

"I have to pick up something, the Salvatore Boarding House, is across the street." Bonnie said as they got out of the car, and Elena went across the street, and Bonnie entered the house "Naruto!" Bonnie yelled,

"Yes?" Naruto said appearing behind Bonnie with a blood bag in his mouth,

Turning to him, Bonnie saw the blood bag, and made a gagging sound and turned away, "Ok rule, please don't drink blood in front of me." she said

"I can do that." Naruto said finishing the bag, before he looked to Bonnie "Ready to start your training?"

"Yeah, but I was hoping I could take it to my grams, and she could help me." Bonnie said

"Perfect idea." Naruto said, before in a swirl of distorted air, the grimoire appeared "Be careful with this, only your grams is to know about this book, do you understand."

Nodding Bonnie took the book, and placed it in her backpack, "So I have another question. How does one become a vampire."

"Well you need to die with a vampires blood in your system, and consume human blood, then your a vampire." Naruto explained before he walked along with Bonnie to the kitchen, where he threw away the blood bag, before he got out a knife and some lettuce

"Are there any similarities, between you, and Twilight vampires?" Bonnie asked sitting on top of the counter,

Naruto who was chopping the lettuce accidentally cut off his thumb, grunting Naruto put his hand up to his mouth where the blood squirted into his mouth,

"Oh my god!" Bonnie yelled getting off the counter, as Naruto pulled his hand from his mouth, as the bleeding stopped "Are you ok? What am I asking you just cut off your own thumb. Can vampires grow back limbs?"

Naruto smiling held his detached thumb up for Bonnie to see, before he placed it in its rightful place and Bonnie watched as his thumb reconnected, before he moved it around. "No, vampires can't grow back limbs, but we can reattach them as long as the vampire knows how the limb is supposed to be reattached, the bone, tissue, nerves, etc, will heal."

Bonnie grabbed Naruto's hand and touched his thumb gently, "Now for your question, vampires think the twilight saga as a hole is an insult to our kind, we sleep, we can eat and drink, our skin isn't pale, our eyes doesn't change color, we're not afraid of garlic, we must be invited in, we can compel humans, I can compel all types of vampires.

"All types? How many types are there?" Bonnie interrupted

"There's normal vampires, and there are the Original Vampires. Now where was I? Oh we heal fast, we have fangs, we hang out with ordinary people, we can feel and smell the blood when a person is bleeding, Normal vampires also die when they're staked by any type of wood."

"What about the Originals?" Bonnie asked

Naruto paused before he looked at Bonnie "That's a conversation for another time." He said getting a nod from Bonnie "So, you figure out when you want to restart your physical training?"

"Haven't really thought about it." Bonnie said before she opened the fridge and took out a bowl of grapes

"Alright." Naruto said "Elena's coming."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Bonnie said before she kissed Naruto and ran to the door bowl of grapes still in hand

"Bring that bowl back!" Naruto yelled after her "And it better be clean!"

Outside

Bonnie walked out the Mcmansion, to see Elena walking to the car, although she looked a little upset "What's wrong?" She asked as she unlocked the car

"Stefan has a brother."

"Ok." Bonnie said slowly "What's wrong with that?"

"He didn't tell me about him, during the hours we spent talking last night." Elena said

"Elena, we've only known him for 2 days. Plus, yesterday you asked him if he had any siblings, he said 'None that I talk too.' He implied he had siblings, just not how many, or if he had a sister or a brother."

"So what I'm just taking this thing out of proportion?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I think your trying to find something wrong with Stefan, so that you don't have to date him. I mean it's understandable, with Naruto being back and everything." Bonnie said as she drove off, while Elena groaned

2 Hours Later

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan was in his room on his computer, he needed to take his mind off of what happened earlier, he had returned from the library to discover that Elena had come over unannounced and met Damon, he didn't know what they talked about but he had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

Typing in Child of Prophecy on his computer he looked through the links before finding one that had something to do with the Shinto religion, reading through the page, he saw that it was basically the story of Kami's chosen one Naruto Uzumaki.

Gilbert House

Jenna closed the refrigerator, and walked to the counter, with a slight limp, standing beside Elena who was eating ice cream, she picked up an apple "He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena said

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna said before she made to take a bite of her apple, when Jeremy entered the house "Jeremy?" She asked before she walked after him, as Elena shook her head "Jeremy, where were you?"

Halfway up the stairs, Jeremy stopped and turned to her "More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool." He said before turning around and continuing on his way

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna yelled before she threw the Apple at the back of Jeremy's head

"Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?" Jeremy asked turning to her holding his head for a moment

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna warned

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy said before he continued up the stairs, as Jenna sighed in frustration

Next Day

Naruto was walking through town square, talking to some of the people who were friends with his parents, hearing about how happy they were to see that he was alright, when he saw Damon, staring at Caroline, who noticed him.

Excusing himself, Naruto walked to Damon, and as soon as the chance presented itself, sped over to Damon and wrapped his arm around his neck before they vanished, leaving Caroline who was walking to Damon confused.

Rooftop

Damon grunted as he was slammed into the wall on the roof, "What the hell do you think your doing?" Naruto asked with a growl

"Looking for a plaything." Damon said with a shrug, only for the air to get knocked out of him, when Naruto punched him in the stomach, coughing, Damon kneeled to the ground, while Naruto stood over him

"Well, your looking in the wrong direction. Caroline is a member of the Forbes family, her mother is the sheriff, you twit."

"So what?" Damon said with a wheeze, as he stood up his hand on his stomach "It's not like you've done the same thing. I mean, you used my mother as your personal blood juice box, am I right."

"You got your information wrong boy." Naruto replied

"Really, well why don't you correct it for me." Damon said

"I don't have to. Your memories could do that better than I can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked with narrowed eyes

"Meditation is good for the brain." Naruto said turning around

Damon reached behind him, and pulled out a stake "Yeah, well so is killing possible threats." Damon thought before he sped at Naruto and stabbed him with the stake, smirking in satisfaction, Damon was unprepared for the backhand that sent him back into the wall, falling to get the ground with a grunt he forced himself to look up, as Naruto turned around and Damon could see the veins crawling up to his face, but he noticed that they were receding, but barely.

Watching in shock as Naruto pulled out the stake, before his skin returned to normal. Breathing deeply, Naruto turned to Damon with the stake in hand. "Attacking from behind, I'd thought Giuseppe taught you better than that." He said before the stake was reduced to ash by black flames.

"H-how?" Damon asked shocked standing up

"Ask Stefan, I'm sure he knows my story by now." Naruto said before he walked up to Damon "Normally, I'd kill you for a stunt like that, but you've been the first person in a very long time to draw blood from me. I'll let you live," Naruto said before Damon found himself unable to breath, as Naruto's hand gripped his neck tightly, while Naruto still had a carefree smile on his face "but if you ever try that again, I'll kill you after I exact all the information you have on the Augustine society."

Damon's eyes widened hearing that name, but before he could ask Naruto about it his neck was snapped. Dropping Damon to the ground Naruto sighed before he looked down to his shirt, that now had a hole in it, along with blood stains

Taking the short off, Naruto focused and a long sleeved red shirt with black strips going up the sides appeared on his body, looking himself over, Naruto bent down and touched him blue shoes, before the blue bleed red, and the white changed into a black color, satisfied with the changed Naruto vanished in a swirl of flames.

Caroline was walking to the grill, when Naruto stepped out. "Hey." Naruto greeted smiling

Forgetting about the mystery guy she was chasing, Caroline smiled brightly at Naruto "Hi."

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan was in his room getting dressed, when Damon stormed in, "What do you know?" Damon asked

"What do you want now, Damon?" Stefan asked

"I just staked Naruto. He pulled the stake out with, and snapped my neck." Damon said "He said you knew his story."

"Yeah, he's very old Damon, and apparently unkillable." Stefan said

"What do you mean?" Damon asked

"Yeah apparently, the gods have banned him from the afterlife all together, before they turned him into a vampire that can't die." Stefan said, as Damon looked at him in surprise, before he sat down

"How old?" Damon asked

"That's the thing, I don't even think he knows." Stefan replied

Mystic Grill

Jeremy was walking to the bathroom, when he saw Vicki "Vicki, what are you doing here?" He asked, although he was expecting to see her later, as they made a date to see the comet together.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a mountain lion would merit an extra sick day." Vicki said

"Are you feeling ok?" Jeremy asked

"I hurt." Vicki said with a small pout, while Tyler who was by the pool table watched them

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?" Jeremy asked

"The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me." Vicki said before they shared a laugh, and Jeremy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bottle of pills

"Here. Knock yourself out, literally." Jeremy said, but before Vicki could take the pills, a hand gripped Jeremy's wrist tightly and snatched the pills from his hand, Vicki, and Jeremy looked to see Naruto glaring at them, while Vicki paled, letting go of Jeremy "Leave." Naruto said coldly, compelling Jeremy to walk away

"Naruto i," Vicki started

"Save it." Naruto interrupted, causing her to look down "I know I've been gone for a while, and you may have used drugs again as a way to cope, but this is going to stop."

"I'm in pain, they would help me." Vicki said

"Fine." Naruto said after a moment before he gave her 1 pill, "The next time I see you doing drugs, I'll put you in rehab, you got me."

"Got you." Vicki said before she pecked Naruto on the lips, and made to walk off but Naruto grabbed her arm

"I promised Jeremy that if he was supplying you, that I would hurt him." Naruto said before he silently compelled Vicki.

"Hey Vick." A voice said before they turned to see Tyler "How you feeling?"

"Like you care." Vicki said before she looked to Naruto "Talk to you later?"

"Definitely." Naruto smiled before Vicki walked away

"What are you looking at?" Tyler asked attempting to look threatening

"Seriously, you want to intimidate me?" Naruto asked before he got in Tyler's face "I can kick your ass no problem. We both know it. See ya later, runt."

Tyler gritted his teeth while he glared at Naruto's back as he walked out the Grill.

Later

Naruto sat with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena, "So how is it, being in charge of your parents companies?" Caroline asked, she and Naruto decided that they would be friends with benefits.

"It's been good, my parents made a lot of friends, who have been helping me, get settled in. Of course there were some who tried to force me out, but I took care of them." Naruto said before Jeremy walked over

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked

Tyler who was walking by with Matt stopped and said "You're her stalker. You tell us."

Jeremy said "I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler replied

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked

"Ask him." Tyler said

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked Tyler

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said

"She already did." Jeremy snarled "Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right." Tyler said

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked

"There's no way." Tyler said

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said glaring at Tyler getting Naruto's attention

"What the hell is he talking about?" Naruto asked looking at Tyler along with Matt

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said as Naruto's eyes narrowed

"Yeah, let's see what Vicki thinks about this." Naruto said before he got up

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked

"To find her." Naruto said leaving the grill, as everyone got up, but Elena grabbed Jeremy before he could leave.

Later

Naruto was walking outside looking for Vicki with his vamp hearing on full blast, before he heard "What attacked you?"

"Damon, should've known." Naruto thought before he looked around, not seeing anyone he jumped up to a roof, before he traveled by rooftop to Damon's position. Landing undetected, Naruto saw Vicki standing away from Damon, and Stefan

"Look dude, it was a mountain lion, that attacked me." Vicki said

Damon looked at her in surprise before he turned to Stefan "What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything, I did." Naruto said alerting them to his presence, as he stepped out of the shadows, "Come on, Vick."

Naruto walked off with Vicki "That was weird." She said to Naruto

"He's a weird guy." Naruto said before he compelled Vicki to forget about whatever happened before he found her

"So, what happened, with you and Tyler?" Naruto asked

Later

Mystic Grill

Naruto sat with Caroline, and Bonnie, "Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" She said

"Yeah." Bonnie said , while Naruto took a swig of his scotch

"Excuse me. Hi." Stefan said

Bonnie, and the others looked up to him "Hi." Bonnie said

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked

"I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so"." Bonnie said writing down the information on a napkin

"Thank you." Stefan said as Bonnie handed him the napkin, when their hands touched and a death like feeling rushed through Bonnie, before she pulled her hand back

"You ok?" Stefan asked

"What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Bonnie mislaid standing up while grabbing her things, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said kissing Naruto's lips before she left

Stefan watched her leave before he turned back to. Naruto and Caroline "Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline said as Naruto gave Stefan a look.

"Ok, thanks again." Stefan said before he left

Naruto who was a little buzzed turned to Caroline "So what do you want to do?" he asked

"I can think of something." Caroline said as she groped Naruto under the table, getting a grin from him, before the two left the Grill.

Jeremy walked into the Grill, and looked around for Vicki, seeing her leaning on a wall, he smiled before he made to go over to her, but stopped when he saw Tyler come over and the two hug, while kissing.

Heartbroken Jeremy walked out with a sad look on his face, right pass Damon who was looking for Caroline, he didn't care what Naruto had to say.

Uzumaki Manor

The door to the master bedroom burst opened as Naruto walked in carrying Caroline who had her legs wrapped around his waist while they kissed passionately.

Caroline shook her jacket off, and let it drop to the ground, as Naruto took off his shirt, attacked Caroline's neck getting moans of pleasure from her.

Sliding the straps from her dress off her shoulders, as the dress dropped to the ground, Naruto picked Caroline up, and kissed her passionately while he laid her down on the bed, before he slowly kissed, his way down to Caroline's womanhood, and Caroline knew that it was going to be a long night.

Finished


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Story Start**

Uzumaki Manor

At 4:30 in the morning, Caroline awoke in a position she had grew used to since she was 12, when Naruto would spend the night over at her house when his parents would leave for business trips. Looking up at Naruto as she laid on his chest, she contemplated her feelings. She knew she loved Naruto, but the fact that he's her godbrother, confuses her. Leaning up she kissed Naruto's lips before slipping out of bed, bending down she grabbed her panties, and slipped them on before she moved onto her other clothes, placing on her sweater, she walked to Naruto and smiled slightly seeing his peaceful face.

"Thank you, for understanding my point of view. I know that we're not together anymore, and that we're basically using each other, but until I know what I want for sure, this is the only thing I can think of, to keep our relationship as close to what it was." Caroline said before she pecked Naruto's lips and walked out of the room

As soon as the door closed Naruto woke up his fangs out, and his eyes bloodshot, as he breathed deeply, causing his vamp features to recede. Sitting up, listened to Caroline leaving and waited till he heard the main door close to get out of bed and go take a shower, before he would hunt down a blood bag.

Outside

Caroline walked to her car, and got in, when she backed out, she stopped as she saw her mystery man across the street.

Getting out the car "Hey!" She said loudly causing Damon to stop and turn to the voicd, before a smirk came upon his face, before he made his way over.

"Why hello, beautiful." Damon greeted as he stood in front of her.

2 hrs Later

Lockwood Mansion

Carol Lockwood was at the dining room table sipping her coffee in deep thought, last night she and her husband had just received word of the confrontation their son had with Naruto. Apparently the confrontation was caught on video and posted on an website called WorldStarHipHop. They had watched the video, and heard what Tyler had said to Naruto, and saw how Naruto had retaliated.

Her husband Richard was already making moves to recruit Naruto like he did with Minato who became the enforcer for the council when they had a vampire problem in the past, when he was in town. Unfortunately he had to get permission from Liz, who was appointed as Naruto's guardian by Minato and Kushina.

Thinking about Naruto caused her to rub her thighs together, as she grew wet from remembering the first time she had him.

Flashback

2006, Mystic Falls

Uzumaki Mansion

Carol stretched as she walked through the Uzumaki Manor making sure everything was locked. Carol was here because her friends Minato and Kushina had been called away on an emergency at one of Kushina's facilities, in Washington. Since she was already here she told them that she would watch over Naruto for the night and get him ready for school in the morning, before he would go stay at the Gilbert House, as Liz and Bill were going through some tough times.

After making sure everything was locked she went upstairs and, stopped by Naruto's room, opening the door slightly she saw him asleep, but his TV was still on, with Transporter 2 main menu on the screen repeating the song.

With a smile Carol walked into the room and turned the knob on the lamp by his bed to a dim setting, walking to the tv she turned off his Xbox, before doing the same to the tv, turning around to look at Naruto for the first time, since coming in did she stop in surprise.

There he was, 14 year old Naruto laid on his bed asleep his hair just like his father's, a peaceful look on his face, shirtless, showing how muscular he was for his age having a defined 4 pack, but what she was really gazing at was the large boner he had, as his pants were unbuttoned, and he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Licking her lips, as it's been 2 years since she's last had sex, Carol made to step forward when she stopped herself and walked quickly out the door, and straight to the guest room she was using that was right next to Naruto's room.

Breathing deeply, Carol sat on the bed and placed her head in her hands "What am I even doing here, I should be at home taking care of Tyler?" She asked herself now wishing she was at home so that she can use her toys.

"He was a bigger than Richard." She thought with a blush "What am I thinking? He's my best friends son, and he's only 14." She whispered to herself while she glanced toward the door, before she slowly got up and walked to the door before heading back into Naruto's room

"Naruto?" She asked but Naruto didn't answer, slowly reaching a hand out towards Naruto's member, when she grabbed him, she felt how warm it was, she licked her lips, as she started to stroke him

Naruto started to moan "Vicki, we should hurry before Ms. Evans comes back." He said in his sleep

Ignoring what he said, about the Donovan girl, she continued her stroking "No one will know about this." She promised herself as she eased herself onto the bed, and dipped her head.

End Flashback

Smiling to herself as she remembered what happened after she started to give him a blowjob, he had awoke in the middle of the act, and she had sputtered apologies, and excuses, while he looked at her confused, before he asked why she had stopped. It had shocked her, but he said he wouldn't tell anyone, because it felt good and he wasn't in any type of danger since his parents trusted her.

It had been weird for her, but she had taught Naruto how to treat his partner during sex, and she had to admit, Richard and all her other little flings couldn't compare to Naruto, who she knew could've only gotten better with time, maybe she should pay him a visit soon.

Looking up she saw Tyler come down ready to go on his morning run, before he went to school, when she called him "Tyler come here for a moment."

2 hrs Later

Mystic Falls High

Bonnie got out of her car, and turned to Elena after closing the door "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow."

Elena pointed at Bonnie while she walked around the car, and replied "You were the one who said to go for it."

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie said as the two started to walk towards the school

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie said

"Oh, because I'm so that girl." Elena replied smiling, "Seriously, whawt are you not saying?"

"It's stupid." Bonnie said

"Bonnie..." Elena said grabbing Bonnie's wrist "Spit it out."

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie said after sighing

Elena looked at Bonnie waiting for her to continue, when she didn't she grew a smile and asked "Is that it?" Frustrated Bonnie made to walk off, but Elena grabbed her wrist again

"It was bad bad!" Bonnie said

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie said

Elena grabbed Bonnie by her shoulders and replied "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Elena said

Bonnie made to speak when Stefan walked over to them "Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." He greeted

Elena smiled seeing him, but Bonnie looked at him for a moment before turning to Elena "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." She said before walking off, but she looked over her shoulder at Stefan.

Looking ahead Bonnie saw Naruto leaning on a table, smiling she walked over to him "Hey." Naruto greeted getting up,

"Hey." Bonnie said hugging Naruto, before she pulled back and smiled at him,

"What was that about?" Naruto asked

"It's nothing." Bonnie said only for Naruto to look at her with his eyebrows raised, sighing she spoke "Yesterday when I touched Stefan a..."

"Death like feeling passed through you." Naruto interrupted with a nod

"Yeah, you know what that is?" Bonnie asked

"It's a way that witches, detect vampires." Naruto said

Bonnie looked at Naruto in shock before she turned toward Elena and Stefan just in time to see Stefan turn around and catch a football heading for the back of his head. Bonnie made to walk over to Elena but Naruto grabbed her hand turned around

"What are you doing? We have to get him away from Elena." Bonnie said

"It's alright she's safe, think of him like one of those vegetarian creatures from your Twilight book." Naruto said

"I have to tell her." Bonnie said

"No, she has to find out on her own." Naruto replied "It's very dangerous to spread that information around. You can not reveal to anyone that Stefan is a vampire. Promise me."

Bonnie looked at Naruto closely and saw how serious he was about this, so she nodded reluctantly. Deciding to change the subject Bonnie asked "Have you seen Caroline?"

"Not since this morning." Naruto said

"So are you guys back together?" Bonnie asked

"Well I wouldn't go that far, more like friends with benefits." Naruto said

"Why won't you guys just get back together?" Bonnie asked

"She seems to think that, once the relationship runs it's course and we break up, our relationship would end, and we'll probably end up hating each other." Naruto said with a shrug as they walked to their lockers

"Do you think other vampires will come?" Bonnie asked looking down

"Definitely." Naruto said without even thinking about it, before he sensed someone behind him, looking over his shoulder he saw that it was Stefan. Turning back to Bonnie, who looked at Stefan with a suspicious look on her face. Getting her attention he said "I'll see you in class."

Bonnie glanced at Stefan before she nodded softly, and kissed Naruto before she walked off, glancing back at the two as she turned the corner,

Naruto turned to Stefan with his hands in his jacket "What's sup?" He asked

"It took me a while to remember but you mentioned something, that could be dangerous."

"Oh, and what is that?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face

"Sarah." Stefan said getting a look of realization from Naruto "How do you know her?"

"Meet her 6 months ago, she had told me of her past, and about a picture she had that was stolen when she went to camp, and I remembered how you had rushed her to the hospital when Damon had attacked her and connected the dots." Naruto said

"I didn't want him to know about her, it could be dangerous." Stefan said

"Fine, I'll take care of it." Naruto said

"And how are you going to do that?" Stefan asked

"I have my ways." Naruto said with a smirk before he asked "Is that all you wanted?"

Stefan sighed before he looked around, "The blood you gave me yesterday, is there anyway you could get me some?"

"Come over to my house when you get a chance, I'll hook you up." Naruto said before the bell rung and they both walked to class.

4hrs Later

After an amusing time in Mr. Tanners class, Naruto started to grow a little worried about Caroline who hasn't shown up, or answered her cellphone. It was now lunch and Naruto was seated at a table outside looking over some paperwork, while he ate his McDonald's.

Tyler and Matt walked towards Naruto, having a conversation "Why are we doing this?" Tyler asked

"Because we need him, when he was on the team we were considered the best team in our division, but now we suck ass, Ty." Matt said

Tyler didn't get a chance to respond as Matt walked faster and sat at Naruto's table "Hey." Matt greeted

Naruto looked up at Matt with an raised eyebrow "Hey." He said looking at Matt for a moment before he glanced at Tyler, who stood by the table with his arms crossed "What can I do for you?" He asked putting a fry in his mouth

"We want you to rejoin the football team." Matt said

"Not interested." Naruto replied before he looked down back to the paperwork before him,

"Come on Naruto, why not?" Matt asked

Sighing Naruto looked up "Because, I have other responsibilities, more important ones."

"Like what?" Tyler asked still standing by the table

"Like running my family's legacy stays operating, and not to mention the hundreds of people who work for me our able to support their families, and work in a safe environment." Naruto said looking up at Tyler with a blank look on his face

"Look Naruto I know that you have a lot on your plate, but Vicki use to tell me that your mom and dad loved to watch you play football, I'm sure they wouldn't want you to quit." Matt said getting Naruto's attention

Naruto looked at Matt "I'll think about it." He said before he gathered his papers and put them in his Everest backpack, before he grabbed his fries and walked off

Tyler turned to Matt after watching Naruto walk off and said "I hate that guy."

"Let it go, Ty." Matt replied

After School

Naruto walked over to the football field, and saw Stefan, thinking for a moment, he walked over to him and sat down "Thinking about joining?" Naruto asked

"Yeah."

"I remember when this sport first was created, it created a lot of bonds." Naruto said looking at the field

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a big fan of teamwork, a group of people working together to achieve something they always dreamed of since they were children, it shows that no matter how vile humans can be, there are some decent ones." Naruto said

Stefan nodded and after a couple of more minutes of conversation, the two of them walked down to , who was also the football coach.

The cheerleaders were on the other side of the field warming up, Bonnie was stretching when she heard someone clearing out their throat behind her, looking behind her, she saw Elena "Oh, my God! You're here!" She said excitedly getting up and pulling Elena into a hug

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena said

"I am?" Bonnie asked sitting down next to Elena

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan." Elena said looking over to Bonnie who made a face, causing Elena to say "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie replied attempting to change the subject

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena retorted

"Fine. I'll go, if I can bring Naruto." Bonnie said

Elena hesitated for a moment before she nodded

Meanwhile

Naruto and Stefan were talking to Mr. Tanner " Varsity trials were last spring."

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan said

"I was out of town, sir." Naruto said

"And you're both not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Stefan replied

Naruto sighed before he said "Look dick." Tanner turned to Naruto and made to speak only to for Naruto to compel him "Your team sucks ass, you need all the help you can get, so your going to allow Stefan and I to join."

"Go suit up." Tanner said coming out of his daze as he turned back to the field "Let's run it again!"

Cheerleader Practice

Bonnie and Elena were sitting down waiting for their friend "Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked

Elena taking a sip of her water said "I don't know. It's not like her."

"I'll try her again." Bonnie said reaching for her phone and calling Caroline again, before Elena saw Caroline pull up in Damon's car, before Caroline kissed him "Uh..."

Bonnie turned to where Elena was staring and saw Caroline get out the car as they both stood up "Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena replied

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie asked in a hiss

Caroline walked over to her friends, with her scarf wrapped around her neck "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." She said to Elena before she stood in front of the other cheerleaders "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." The girls were doing the routine but Elena was having difficulty, something that Caroline noticed and called her out "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok?" She asked as Elena nodded and walked to the back, before Caroline Caroline continued to instruct the girls "Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

The Football Field

Naruto and Stefan walked onto the field, Naruto took a deep breath as he stood behind Matt in his starting position "Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut!"

Running to his right, Naruto caught the tossed football and immediately ran around a defender, running behind Stefan who blocked for him, only for Tyler to run around Stefan while he was distracted with another defender. Tyler smirked thinking he was about to hurt Naruto, only for Naruto to dip his shoulder a little, and truck Tyler, running Tyler over Naruto made it into the touchdown. Turning around Naruto launched the ball back to Matt who caught it with a grunt.

During the whole practice, Naruto and Stefan showed off their prowess on the football field, with Naruto successfully blocking, running, and catching the ball. While Stefan caught the ball not dropping it once, while he could sense the frustration rolling off of Tyler

The team took a 15 minute break, with Naruto talking to some of his old friends, before he walked over to get something to drink, when he saw Tyler and Matt watching Stefan "I hate to say it, but he's got skills." Matt said

"I think he needs a buddy pass." Tyler replied

"Really?" Matt asked looking to Tyler

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest." Tyler said as Naruto looked at them and shook his head

"Do it again!" Tanner yelled

"All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!" Matt yelled

Naruto ran to Stefan and Tyler putting on the show that he was hoping to receive the ball, before Matt threw the ball, and Stefan went up to get it, while Tyler did as well, only for Naruto to spear him into the ground as Naruto got up, Tyler clutched his torso as he coughed "That was for what you did to Vicki." Naruto said before he walked off leaving Tyler on the ground in pain, as his teammates came over and picked him up, and helped him to the bench.

After Practice

Naruto was walking across the field toward Bonnie when he saw Caroline, walking over he said "Hey Care." Caroline looked to Naruto

"Hey!" Caroline said as she hugged before she pulled away "I wanted to thank you for introducing me to Damon, last night."

Naruto looked at Caroline confused for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes "What do you remember from last night?" Naruto asked his god-sister as he compelled her

"Before you left the Grill, you introduced me to your old friend Damon, and then you left, and then I took Damon home with me." Caroline said in a daze

"That bastard." Naruto growled before he took a deep breath "I'll see you later Care."

Caroline smiled and nodded "Ok, oh and come by the house some time it's been a while since we've eaten together." She said getting a nod from Naruto

"I'll try." Naruto said before he walked off, but before he could get into his car, Bonnie appeared in front of him

"Naruto we have a problem." Bonnie said with a serious look on her face

"If you mean Caroline's new boyfriend, yeah I know. I'm going to take care off it now." Naruto said "I'll see you later."

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon walked into his room with a smirk, he felt good about himself his plan was coming together, although he had to adjust his situation with Caroline he wanted to sleep with her before he revealed what he was, but when he saw her this morning he had attacked her, and took her to her home, while he spent most of the day compelling her.

Walking to his bed where his jacket was laid, he made to pick it up before he heard "Hey Damon."

Eyes widened in surprise, Damon turned around to see Naruto walk into his room "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Damon asked

"I'm here for Stefan, but I'd thought I stop by to see you." Naruto said

"What do you want?" Damon asked tensed

"So I spoke to Caroline, who was very happy today, you see she has a new boyfriend named Damon." Naruto said with a smile as Damon glanced at the door, before glancing to the window "There's no reason to look for an escape Damon, it's not like you went ahead and approached Caroline, after I asked you not too. Obviously she meet someone else named Damon, who is also a vampire."

"Shit." Damon thought before he made to rush to the window only for Naruto to catch him by the collar of his shirt, and throw him backwards into the wall with bone crushing force.

Damon looked up in time to see Naruto turn to him with a murderous look in his eye, as his arm erupted into black flames "Trust me man, you don't want to kill me." Damon said in a voice that was filled with pain as he waited for his back to heal

"I'm sure I do." Naruto said before he was upon Damon in a split second with his arm reared back

"You kill me, then Caroline will go to the Sheriff, and tell her what you are!" Damon said in a rush as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain, after a moment he opened his eyes to see the flame encased palm inches from his face

Looking at Damon for a moment Naruto pulled his arm back, as the flames diminished "What do you mean?" Naruto asked coldly

Smirking Damon feeling his back healed, pulled himself out of the wall, before he started dusting off his shirt "When I compelled her, I also added in that should something happen to me by your hand, she will go to her mom, and say that you feed on her, and that you killed me when I tried to protect her from you." Damon said

Naruto's teeth gritted together as his body trembled in rage, before with a snarl he grabbed Damon by his neck as he vamped out, ready to kill the younger immortal, when he took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. He couldn't, wouldn't loose Caroline or Liz, using this opportunity he dived into Damon's mind and erased the memory of him speaking of Sarah Salvatore, once that was done he dropped Damon, who looked at him confused only for it to suddenly change into an expression of pain, and Naruto drove his hand into Damon's stomach, before he withdrew it.

"I just suppressed your healing factor for the next hour and a half you heal like a human, as well as feel pain more intensely." Naruto said coldly as Damon looked up to Naruto, to see a malicious smile on his face causing him to pale, before Naruto started to beat him mercilessly for an hour straight, before he left him on the ground, in agonizing pain

During the beating Damon had lose consciousness 6 times, and Naruto woke him up immediately, before resuming the beating,

With Naruto

Naruto stood in the shower his hands on the wall, as his body trembled, while he had an expression of rage on his face, on his back a seal glowed brightly and spread out to his shoulders and seemed to attempt to go down his arms but it pulled back slightly

"I need to calm down." Naruto thought to himself "Wouldn't do anybody any good, if my negative emotions cause my chakra to activate and turn me into my predecessor."

Closing his eyes, Naruto attempted to reign in his anger

30 Minutes Later

A still slightly angered Naruto walked into his room, he needed to get out of town for a couple of days, when he heard his phone start ringing, walking over and taking it off the charger he answered it "Hello?..Oh, hey ...Yeah, it's good to hear your voice too...How have you been?...I've been getting better, the pain, and sadness is still there but I've been managing. What can I do for you?...Ok...Alright, I'll talk to him...It was nice hearing from you too. Alright bye."

Naruto hung up the phone and sighed, before he went to his closet, and put on some black jeans with a red belt, a red and black Michael Jordan jersey, and his new Air Jordan XII Retro "Flu Game" sneakers that won't be out till the eleventh of November.

After grabbing some extra clothes, Naruto walked out of his house to his 2nd garage that he kept reserved for cars he didn't really want, as a reinforced clone appeared behind "Stay here, till I return, and dispel you." He said without looking back to the clone that nodded, before it went into the house, while he thought of the first time he meet his friend who became his brother in all but blood.

Flashback

A eight year old Naruto walked alongside his mom, through a neighborhood of Compton, California "Mom why are we here?" Naruto asked looking up to his mom

Kushina looked down at her son with a smile "We're here to help the community. We have more than enough money, so we're going to help out as many people that's less fortunate than we are." She said

Naruto looked at her confused, before he shrugged, whatever his mom said goes, he didn't understand it but he didn't care he gets to see new places and make new friends. Naruto and his mom walked into the park to see a lot of people getting ready for the event "Go sit down Naruto while I help get everything ready."

"Ok mommy." Naruto said before he walked over to the fountain when he saw a boy about 2 years older than him sitting on the steps looking bored, with a grin Naruto walked over to him "Hey!" Naruto greeted causing the boy to look up at him

"Sup." The boy said

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, want to be my friend?" Naruto asked "We can play my gameboy."

"Cool, my name's Keenan Jackson." Keenan said introducing himself as Naruto smiled and sat by Keenan and turned on the gameboy and started to play Sonic, through the whole event the boys played, becoming fast friends

"Naruto! Keenan!" the boys who were wrestling stopped and looked to see their mothers looking down at them

"Hey mom." Naruto said as he and Keenan walked to their mothers

"Time to go, say goodbye to your friend." Kushina said

Naruto turned to Keenan and pulled out his gameboy advance, along with a case full of games "Here you can keep it." Naruto said handing Keenan the device and games, along with the charger.

"Wow, thanks." Keenan said smiling before he frowned "I don't have anything for you though."

"Don't worry, your my friend. You said you wanted one of these for your birthday so happy birthday." Naruto smiled which Keenan returned "And next time I come back I'm going to win, because The Rock is way better than Triple H!" He said and before Keenan could retort Naruto ran off back to his mom waving back to his new friend, a friendship that will last for a long time.

End Flashback

Naruto got into the white 2009 Porsche Panamera, focusing for a moment as he searched through the billions of humans, till he found the signature he was looking for, before he muttered "Kamui."

2 Days Later

Mystic Falls High School

People were tailgating and cheering for the team, Elena had quit the cheerleading squad again and was standing in the crowd while Bonnie and Caroline were cheering "Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Mr. Tanner said getting boos from the crowd. "But that is about to change." the crowd started cheering. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" M. Tanner said as everyone cheered Tyler upset looked to Matt

"This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here." he said before leaving

"And please welcome back, our star player Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd cheered loudly, as Naruto walked to the front of the crowd and waved slightly

It's been a while now that I have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." Tanner continued to hype the crowd up

With Tyler

After walking out of the crowd Tyler saw Vicki, walking up to her Tyler Vicki greeted "Hey, babe. What's wrong?" she said

"Nothing." Tyler replied before he saw Jeremy drunk in the back of a truck "Is that Jeremy?" he asked

Vicki looked over before her eyes widen and she tried to hold Tyler back "Wait, no! Ty! No." she said

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler retorted as Jeremy got off the truck "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler taunted causing Jeremy to punch him, Tyler recovering rushed Jeremy and pushed him into the truck causing one of the bottles to fall and brake, as the two continued to fight the Naruto and Stefan along with the crowd went to see what was happening.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki was shouting Naruto had ran forward when he saw Jeremy wasn't really defending himself, and grabbed Tyler's wrist

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Naruto shouted pulling Tyler to his feet effortlessly, Tyler narrowing his eyes tried to punch Naruto in the stomach, Naruto, stepped back out of range, and in a blur kneed Tyler in the gut causing Tyler to drop to his knees.

Tyler crumpled to the ground Jeremy with the bottle already in mid swing found his wrist caught by Naruto, before he applied pressure, causing him to drop the bottle, before Naruto pushed him to the ground. Tyler stood up to see Naruto with his back turn rushed him, Naruto turned to Tyler, and ducked under his punch, before he punched Tyler in the gut 3 times, before he punched him in the Adams aplle, causing Tyler to grab his neck as he struggled to breathe as he backed away

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena said after seeing Matt grabbed Tyler and lead him away as he struggled to breathe, walking to Jeremy who stood up she said "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" Jeremy said shrugging off Elena's hand that was on his head

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena retorted

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy said walking away

Elena turned to see Naruto running a hand through his hair as he sighed "Thank you." She said as he looked at her

"No problem, never could pass up a chance to get my hands on Lockwood." Naruto said with a smile before Matt came running up

"I need help." He said frantically

"Matt what's wrong?" Elena asked

"It's Mr. Tanner, he's dead." Matt said

Finished

Next chapter chapter is Family Ties

Just because Naruto sleeps with a woman doesn't mean she's in the harem. So far only Katherine, and Bonnie are in the harem.

And to those who want Naruto to be more like his Canon self, and don't like the fact that I had Kakashi, and Sakura betray him, I can give 2 fucks, you don't like my story, don't read it! Simple! If you think you can do a better job, be my guess, and if I think it's better than my version I will tell you so.

Uzumaki Vampire Diaries will be continued


End file.
